Out From Under The Covers
by wafflewolves
Summary: The undercover experiences of Dominic Brunsmeier have been revealed! Sideplots: New operators now join Team Rainbow. Relationships start to get more developed and willing to try new things. Warning: Slash, flashbacks, de facto parent, childish acts, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Brace yourselves! The very interesting yet sexual undercover experience of Bandit has been revealed! If you can view, I know you can review.**

There was no better feeling than giving Monika Weiss a hug while she kept his back on the mattress as she suppressed him with kisses. It was a great feeling to Dominic Brunsmeier at least as the engaged couple hung out just as often as they used to. The girl he loved in the hooded sweatshirt was someone he could trust and showed a caring amount of honesty. If there was anything more he would think of at first, it would be that she was someone he could talk to and the opposite. But today the air seemed different, very different. Perhaps it was the fact that she was wearing the American flag outfit that Keith gave her on her birthday. Maybe it was what she was going to ask.

"What was it like to be undercover?" asked IQ as the curious girl stared dead into his eyes. Bandit was taken by surprise with the question and had to break the gaze.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Bandit.

"Come on Dominic, I've told you about my worldly travels so why not tell me about the most interesting part of your own life?" Bandit sighed. His undercover GSG9 operation wasn't something that he liked talking about. It made him look like a bad person but yet the solution made him the best person alive. He followed his orders for a good four years in which he destroyed every inch of the Hanover Hell's Angels. That was the time he put his life in danger for the better good, for Germany. He didn't like thinking about tossing drugs around, gang warfare, and serving time but being undercover meant you had to do it how it's supposed to be done. IQ looked at the man's face and started to regret asking the question. "Sorry I…"

"It's fine Monika. I would have to tell you about it sometime. I might as well get over it now since you asked."

"If you don't want to it's fine Dominic."

"It is fine. I'm just wondering how much you'll be willing to listen to."

"I'm wondering when this happened." She pulled up his shirt.

"Mind you Monika, I looked that good since I was 18."

"Oh really?"

"And when did you end up like this?" Bandit unzips her sweatshirt.

"During my travels."

"Exactly so don't judge."

"I honestly thought that was from your time in prison." Bandit sighed.

"I didn't spend that much time in prison Monika. I can't believe you would think of me like that. Although I do recall bench pressing 50 kg more than normal."

"Dom that's 110 pounds more. What would make you do that?"

"You know angry would be a great way to describe it."

"You must have been really angry to pull that off." Bandit stood up. "Where are you going Dominic?"

"Let's see if I still can."

"You will tell me the story right?"

"Of course I will." As they found out, Bandit could still successfully perform a 150kg bench press. Sledge laughed when he saw Bandit struggle which angered Bandit enough to give the Scotsman a nice knockout punch into that laughing face. Going back to Monika's room seemed like a reasonable move. Bandit told how when Lukas and a group that included him. As they were escaping from the police, Lukas decided to abandon Bandit and leave him to the authorities. They were climbing a small wall when Lukas kicked him off to gain time and escaped while Bandit was arrested. The next day, Lukas and the rest of the group were caught by the authorities. The most surprising part was when Lukas became Bandit's cellmate. Lukas tried to get a transfer but the man became Bandit's punching bag for just barely a day when he could no longer take the pain Bandit inflicted on him. The correctional guards shrugged each time they saw him as they were notified who Bandit truly was. The one mistake that Lukas made was that he said he would anything to get away from being beaten up. Bandit gladly took advantage of the man who he continued to hate. So, every remaining day that Bandit would spend in prison was a day where Lukas would be forced to suck his dick which somehow ended causing Lukas to voluntarily offer to do so. Bandit decided to add some fucking to the equation as he now dominated his control over Lukas. He would always remember the blue eyed strawberry blonde boy who was apart of a criminal organization.

The remnants of the organization that weren't serving life in prison were released. When the other gangs found out they had a opportunity to destroy Hell's Angels, they gladly killed every single remaining guy.

"Looks like you were a pretty different person then."

"Well you listened to the end of my story why not listen to the beginning?"

"I'm curious where Cedrick falls into all of this."

"Well he would be sitting around in Berlin for other GSG9 work. I mess him up when I came back to normal work. You saw him less than two months ago, he was exactly like that."

"Looks like he took it in well."

"He was angry at first but was also quick to forgive me. He said brothers probably don't do the best if they do the same job."

"I can actually see how that makes sense."

"Do I have to tell you about the beginning?"

"Please."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Come on Dominic, tell me how it even started or whatever you want to start with."

"Only because you're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

"I could see that."

"Get comfy Monika."

"I sure will." IQ swiftly kicked off her unlaced Vans.

"I thought you laced them."

"I don't always do."

"I will keep that in mind." IQ sits across Bandit as he looks and her socked feet. "I could've sworn I hung someone by the ankle to kill them."

"You know I'm listening Dominic."

"So I'm working with this guy named Emil and we already infiltrated another gang's hideout. We were told that we had to kill some asshole, more like extracting information."

"But you killed him anyway."

"That's right."

"So what did you do to him."

"So there's this random hook on this building so we tie him upside down by the ankle up there and then we simply choke him to death."

"Did you escape easily?"

"There were a few stealth kills here and there but it was relatively simple to walk away."

"Walk away?" IQ raised an eyebrow.

"Emil and I literally walked out of it, it's a shame he was dead, besides gang activity he was a pretty good kid."

"What happened to him?"

"I watched him get killed in a drive by. I just felt so helpless when I saw him dying. Then he tells me with his last words to go get them."

"You chased a car?"

"Oh I fucking chased that car and tore it apart once I got hold of it. First of course to slow it down, I shot all the tires, then I shot at who was shooting me, after that I kind of blow up the car after interrogating the remaining man."

"Kind of?"

"They had some fancy tools with them and if they're dead, why not make good use of it?"

"Point taken."

"I believe that's where that part ends."

"What was your most crucial event?"

"I wouldn't say there's one but there is a moment that fully tested my true allegiances."

 _Flashback_

"This man has betrayed us."

"He's giving us away to the authorities."

"Kill him Dominic."

"Do it for us Dominic, show us you're a true angel now!"

"Here's your piece." The man handed him over a revolver. Dominic felt the pistol's weight as it was easy to hold in one hand. It was a six chamber revolver and there were only three people around him besides his subject, Johan. Johan had made a mistake and ended up revealing he too was from GSG9. Dominic knew that Johan was someone he could never convince himself to kill. The man was his loyal partner for years and that wasn't going to end just because some gangster wanted it to. Johan stood bravely and locked his blue eyes into Dominic's brown ones. But Johan spotted something in those eyes, hope, the remainder of his life, he was going to live. Taking his fellow bikers by surprise, Dominic swiftly killed everyone except for Johan. He used the remaining three bullets to make sure they were dead. Dominic pulled Johan in for a bear hug.

"You know I would never kill you Johan, you mean too much to me after all we've been through."

"I knew you wouldn't, your eyes told me everything."

"I'd miss your hair the most if you died." Johan noticed a few fingers investigating the golden blonde hairs that sat on his shoulders.

"Looks like I really screwed up, I going to have to drop out of this operation."

"You don't have to Johan."

"It's too risky Dominic, as much as you want me around, I can't do this with you. I think you'll be able to manage alone."

"But Johan…"

"I'll miss you too Dominic but I think I'll stay behind the desk until this is over. I know you can do it Dominic, I have all the faith in you."

"Great the police have arrived."

"You better have that badge on you."

"You think I don't have it Johan?"

"I was just saying. Anyway if it really means so much to you, I guess one last night wouldn't hurt." As soon as an officer walked into the alleyway, they flashed their identification and the officers were easily satisfied by their GSG9 membership. They walked out and head off to the GSG9 safe house.

 _Flashback Ends_

"That's cute. I knew you were a hero once." IQ gave him a hug.

"I hope you're not going to say what I think you're going to say."

"I knew it, you fucked him didn't you?"

"Actually he started it."

"Oh really? So looks you did have a boyfriend."

"Well he was a boy friend," said Bandit who made sure to space the words.

"I think you should continue."

"Well at least you're still interested."

 _Flashback_

"You're a great partner Dominic, I'm glad we met back in '92."

"I love you Johan."

"I know."

"Wait I didn't mean it like that." Johan grabs his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"If this really is your last night…"

"Why not make it one you'll remember, we won't being seeing each other for quite a while, operations like this take years."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Are you up to it Brunsmeier?"

"Am I Johan?"

"I think you're very much ready for this." Johan's face came very close and his nuzzled his hair, moving down to his forehead, and finally to the mouth.

"Can't tell if you like me more than I like you."

"Take your time Dominic."

"It wouldn't be nice if Erik walked into this."

"To the bedroom we go." Johan dragged his friend to a room with a bed and locked the door. "Is that better my friend?"

"Of course it is Johan."

"Excellent. I think you're able to take off your own clothes." It happened faster than he expected. One moment he was taking off his t-shirt and by the time Dominic knew it, Johan was naked before him. "Looks like you do need help after all."

"Oh please Johan just wait a minute." It didn't really take a minute but Johan knew what he meant. Johan eyed his prize as Dominic wondered if Johan was expecting a blowjob. Dominic leaned in to do so but a hand stopped him.

"No Dominic it's my treat to you, all you have to do is enjoy it."

"If you say so." Neither of two seemed to arouse the other but that was about to change as Johan started to lick and watched Dominic's impressive manhood grow to quite a large size. The boy moaned in pleasure as he had to admit he was enjoying the treatment.

 _Flashback Stops_

"Do I have to go on Monika?"

"I think I can tell what happens."

"I hoped so. What's you're next question?"

"Well now that you brought up Erik, I'm curious to see where he falls into play."

"Fair enough. Think of Erik as a guy who thinks he'll be terrible at something but ends up being really good at it."

"I hope he isn't dead, that's someone I'd definitely want to meet sometime. I didn't mean to say-." IQ instantly regretted how she phrased her response but Bandit hushed her with a reply.

"I understand what you meant. Anyway they're all back in Germany or at least I hope none of them are dead yet."

"So what did you do with Erik?"

"We started working together in the Christmas season of 2008 although we didn't know it, there was barely 2 years left until this would all be over. Erik masterfully crafted his fake background and easily hopped into Hell's Angels. They didn't know it but we slowly orchestrated their deaths one by one but then we had to stop after it became a bit too suspicious. These pathetic angels were a organized crime syndicate. Once they had an idea or scheme they knew was good, everyone was at work. I was selling drugs for the angels since the beginning but things started to get dangerous as deals went awry. The shadows for once were my best and sometimes only friend in those situations. Luckily Erik had my back when he was around and most importantly our intel was working very well as it flooded into GSG9. My boss was proud of me the most as he knew I was going to get this job done. Erik and I continued working deep into 2009 as things settled down quite a bit but then surprise.

"Surprise?"

"That's right Monika."

"What happened?"

"That was the fourth time I was arrested for firearms possession."

"Fourth?"

"The police started hanging out all over the place and simple arms collection was not as easy as before."

"You didn't have your identification?"

"It wasn't always safe to carry it on me. The gang was starting to point fingers and I couldn't take any chances and Erik agreed."

"What about the first three?"

"I had one in each year."

"Then obviously when they gave the proper background check they knew who Erik and I were but obviously had to still put charges to douse suspicions. To our undercover names of course."

"But when you were told to kill Johan they called you Dominic."

"We had our first names but had to change our last names, hair color, some agents had contacts."

"What became of you?"

"Well, I had to dye my hair all black but I didn't have to wear contacts."

"Do you know who did?"

"It was something I heard so I wasn't sure who."

"How many partners did you have?"

"Literally Johan and Erik so two."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well there's Kai but I barely worked with him undercover. He was in the safe house replacing Erik's job."

"Which was?"

"It's all this info prepping, briefing, expectations, demands, and all of that stuff. But don't get me wrong, he was one hell of a marksman."

"Sniper?"

"Anything. He could shoot someone anywhere from 100 yards with iron sights."

"Talk about accuracy, that's insane."

"I worked with him on other occasions but it's a shame he isn't on team Rainbow, he would be very helpful."

"You can always make a suggestion to the director."

"I could but I don't think it would be fair to the others."

"The Americans have 8 guys and Germany is the next best thing."

"Love your patriotism but I don't know."

"Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not scared of that man."

"Oh really?"

"I guess we did leave my story at a good drop point."

"Let's get going Dominic before I change into a dress."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I have to say those Seals really know what I like."

"Consider yourself an influence we all love."

"I could see that."

"Even though you yell in the heat of battle for the smallest things."

"That is true I guess." IQ quickly changed into the sweatshirt dress and tugged Bandit all the way down a flight of stairs, through a long hallway, out into Hereford grass, and finally reaching the director's quarters.

"Director, you're going to like this."

"I'm listening Weiss," said Liam.

"Dominic here has operative suggestions." A grin instantly split Liam's face.

"I will gladly take in your suggestions, I have all my craftsmen ready."

"You might as well guess the CTU," said Bandit.

"I'm assuming it's GSG9 after all you guys constantly winning competitions isn't a joke."

"Erik Winter, Johan Keller, and Kai Wolf." The director wrote the names as Bandit saw the man was expecting a fourth name.

"Isn't there someone else?"

"If Cedrick wasn't in a 100 pieces, then it would be him."

"I'm still thinking there's someone else after all a full squad works best."

"Fair enough, Frederick Fuchs might be a nice addition."

"You didn't tell me about him," said IQ.

"Consider that the epilogue."

"You have the most unique background I've seen. It's like a good boy who was forced to be a bad boy who eventually stayed good," said Liam.

"I won't disagree."

"Dominic's been telling me his stories from when he was undercover."

"You served your country well Dominic and I know you'll gladly continue to at your time in Team Rainbow Six," said the director who took out a glass bottle.

"I'm sure everyone has," replied Bandit.

"Scotch?" asked the man behind the desk.

"I haven't tried it," said Bandit.

"I'm sure Monika has."

"I've been to Scotland before and I wasn't sure when I was going to come back so I tried a few things," said IQ.

"I forgot how many countries you visited in your break year," said Liam pouring three glasses worth.

"60 countries that year."

"What continent did go to the most?" asked Bandit.

"Either Europe or Asia. Honestly, I've walked into more countries than flying into them."

"Makes sense if it's Europe, but it depends on what part of Asia," said Bandit.

"Monika if you don't mind, I think Dominic and I have something to talk about in private," said Liam.

"Of course director." She quickly finished her drink and lightly settled down the glass. IQ then closed the door as she left.

"It's about Cedrick isn't it?" asked Bandit.

"Give him a chance Dominic, he broke through what the doctors said he wouldn't and I'm pretty sure it's time to give him back the career it deserves."

"I gave you names of four people already."

"I thought you cared about him Dominic." The German's fist slammed onto the desk.

"Don't tell me who I do and don't care about Liam, I know that just as well as you do."

"You think it's fun for him to sit in Berlin all day after everything he's done for you and her?"

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Look Dominic, I have noticed that injuries amongst our operators have increased skyrocketed but at least none of them are dead. It was just last month when you saved Jordan, and your perfected duo with Monika captured Matrice. I can assure you that he'll suffer no more but all the less than anyone else."

"I don't want him to be a burden and someone I'd have to constantly keep my eyes on Liam, he isn't ready for this, and the best part is that he's my age."

"I'm sure you've seen Baker, Touré, and Senaviev. Then we're having Brazilians drop by soon and the guy is quite old but a great soldier. They call him the captain, he's been fighting with one eye for years but he's gotten so used to it, he fights like he had two. He might be greying at the hairs but he is still one hell of an operative with that crossbow of his. Whether it's the asphyxiating bolts or micro smoke grenades, he's going to be a nice and snug addition to team. The girl's an '89 girl so obviously as you can tell, she will now be our third youngest operator. She is an expert interrogator and I can't wait to see her flourish. However, she does have an interesting flaw. I think our Russian friends will be a lot more social then she will be. BOPE is a controversial special forces unit but that doesn't mean that everyone in it goes the wrong way."

"So you're telling me you want Cedrick to join because he's going to be useful even with his injuries?"

"You gave him that injury in early 2011 and now it's late summer of 2016, I'm confident that he can be tried for military duty back into GSG9 and into our lovely Team Rainbow Six."

"But then that's five rooms."

"The more the merrier Dominic, we could really use some fresh operators. After all, we haven't received anyone since May or something." Liam goes closer to speak with Bandit in a quieter tone. "Let's keep this between me and you Dominic. I have to say that GSG9 is my favorite unit on this team, fuck yes I want more of you guys."

"I don't have a girl to toss in so I'm stuck at five."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm trying to think of someone but just like any CTU, there aren't too many to choose from." Liam searched up Bandit's graduating class and found an interesting person who qualified their demands.

"Remember Elisabeth Fischer?"

"You dared to bring her up."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She kind of hates me."

"She can't hate you that badly."

"I rejected her once and that's when the hate began."

"Yikes, that must hurt, why?"

"I didn't feel ready for a girlfriend so that's pretty much it."

"A guy like you didn't feel ready?"

"No, I was hoping you'd fall for that. She was my girlfriend until I left for Rainbow, I can only imagine how she would feel if she found out I was engaged with Monika."

"You already decided to pull the plays on me. Anyway, I assume I'm adding Cedrick and Elisabeth to the list."

"It's not like Elias is the only one who's allowed to toss jokes anyway, I already told her and she really wanted to see me, they all did." The man behind the desk took out a file and stuffed it with six packets.

"I hope you have a good passport."

"Wait, you're letting me go now?"

"Get going, if you're lucky, you'll bring everyone back tonight, I'll talk to the head of GSG9."

"I don't know what to say director."

"Save it for later Dominic. I think someone's willing to fly you to Heathrow." Liam noticed Jäger peeking through the door. It would take well over three hours to drive to Heathrow and if Jäger was willing to fly him there, it would be at least two times faster.

"Marius, get in here." The engineer walked into the room.

"I was bored and I was wondering where you were so that's my explanation."

"Want to fly me to Heathrow? Do your favorite brother a favor?" asked Bandit.

"Where are you going?"

"He's off to Berlin to hunt down his suggestions for the team," said Liam.

"Can I go too?" asked Jäger in the most childish way possible.

"Yes my dear Marius, Dad will take you to Berlin to meet his good old friends and to bring them back here."

"You're the best Dad," said Jäger who gave his "Dad" a hug. Liam gave a confused face but Bandit waved it off as the director would be in one hell of an explanation. IQ came back inside as she assumed the private talks were over.

"Where are you going?" asked IQ.

"Marius and I are off to Berlin for business, specifically the people you heard us talking about," said Bandit.

"Can I go with you too?" asked IQ.

"Well, I kind of wanted you to be the surprise when they get here tonight," replied Bandit.

"What should I do?" asked IQ.

"Make a German feast, get Elias to help you," suggested Jäger. Bandit nodded in approval.

"No one's asked me to cook in a while, I think I may just get started now," said IQ.

"I think it's best if we get going as well," said Bandit.

"I'll just sit behind this desk as usual," said Liam who threw his legs up and leaned back into his chair. IQ gave Bandit and Jäger a goodbye kiss as the two quickly went out to find Jäger's prized helicopter. However, IQ didn't leave just yet. The girl in the sweatshirt dress now stood in front of him.

"Would you like to help me director?" asked the blonde cheerfully.

"I assure you I'm not the best cook around here."

"You don't have to cook but you can help."

"Please?"

"I don't know Monika."

"Wouldn't you want to leave a good mark on our new operators?"

"I would but what if I mess up?"

"I'll give you a nice and snug amount of credit if you help me."

"I guess I could try."

"Now do I have to carry you as well director?"

"Oh Monika, you never stop until you get it done and can you really carry me?"

"Done would be getting you to the kitchen and fetching Elias. I can bench 80kg so I'm pretty sure I can carry you director."

"I never doubted it Monika." IQ lifted the man like he was a box of chocolates and walked out like she wasn't carrying anything at all.

 **Outside (30 minutes later), Helicopter**

"You're really someone I can look up to Dominic, it means a lot to me."

"You're Uncle was you're life and he helped you get to where you are now. It makes me sad when I hear your parents were killed."

"It makes me feel like you're my dad sometimes Dominic, you're my teacher, supporter, guardian, and really just about anything my parents would do for me. Only if they were able to do it, I wonder how different things could be."

"You know at times when I say I hate you, I never mean it."

"I know you don't Dominic, I just feel there was a lack of control over me and I took advantage of that. That shaped me as who I was then, now, and will be."

"Sometimes I have to admit you're a bit of a child around me."

"We all have our ways don't we?"

"That's very true indeed."

"I'll fly as fast as possible Dominic, it shouldn't take anymore than a hour to reach Heathrow." The aircraft gets into the air as they begin to head south.

"Excellent, you'll be just as determined to bring them back."

"If you don't mind telling me about these people first."

"The girl or the boys?"

"Boys I guess."

"Since you know who Cedrick is I'll skip him."

"Fair enough."

"Erik Winter is a pretty interesting guy as his name almost perfectly describes his hair color."

"So he's towheaded?"

"That's right. I went undercover with him for a couple of years for GSG9 to destroy the Hanover chapter of Hell's Angels. He was my second partner as Johan Keller had his cover blown."

"I have a strong feeling they both have blue eyes."

"They did but Johan was golden blonde like Monika."

"I dare to make the assumption that they're all blonde haired."

"That's a good dare in which you should've included eye color."

"They're all blue eyed? How?"

"There's around 1500 people in GSG9 and do math from there."

"But the probability that they would all be your friends is… low."

"Dominic gets the best of it doesn't he now?"

"I guess you really do after all Mr. Brunsmeier."

"Does that information satisfy you enough?"

"I'd like to hear their names at least."

"There others are Elisabeth Fischer, Kai Wolf, and Frederick Fuchs."

"Well isn't that unexpected, we're going to have two wolves in the same den."

"I just realized that."

"Wait, don't they need gadgets to join?"

"They're some of the best marksmen in the world, I'm sure someone who's at such a level is our benefit."

"I guess that makes enough sense."

"I was hoping that it would Marius."

"Do you have any interesting stories from being undercover?"

"Well I should probably tell you different stories from what I told Monika."

"I hope you didn't tell her all the good ones Dominic."

"I hope the story of betrayal is good enough."

"Fuck yes I'm interested."

"I hoped so."

 _Flashback_

"Where do we go Lukas?" asked Dominic.

"The car should be a few blocks away," replied Lukas.

"Shit, there's cops coming!" said another person.

"You all know where to run, come on," said Lukas as the crew ran down an alleyway. They could see that they were being followed by officers on foot and by cars as each street they passed, they were being chased and then it happened. There was a wall.

"Go! Come on, get over it people," said Lukas as they climbed up one by one over the boxes and ledges that supported their climb. Dominic was the last one to get up as he made sure that the rest of the crew made it over. A man of the wall was about to give Dominic a hand until Lukas spotted the police a bit too deep into his comfort zone. At first he wanted to get him over but now it was the difference between one of them being caught and all of them. One of his men saw the car pull up on the street nearby. "No. Leave him," said Lukas as he slapped the helping man's hand away and kicked Dominic who lost grip and fell onto the concrete floor below into police custody. Lukas jumped down as he saw the officers take aim at him. The officers yelled at each other to check down the street for more of the angels but they were all as good as gone.

"Looks like this man must have all the answers," said an officer as he cuffed Dominic and helped him stand up.

"I'm undercover," said Dominic."

"Why the hell would we want to believe that?" asked another. Dominic was tossed into a squad car and was driven off to the police station in the precinct. The authorities put Dominic in prison while they caught the rest of the remaining angels and sentenced others. Once it all was over Dominic was out of jail and back to normal duties at GSG9 and was also promoted for his work. Erik was off the job as he was assigned to hunt angels while Dominic was taking the group apart from the inside.

 _Flashback Ends_

"So what happened to Lukas?"

"He was tossed in prison for a month but his trial didn't have enough evidence against him so he was released. I have to admit it's fucking insane for a robbery but there's more. When other gangs found out that they had a opportunity to eradicate the Hell's Angels from Hanover, they proudly hunted down every last one until they were all dead."

"You're one hell of a legend Dominic."

"Oh please Marius, it was my job."

"Let me guess, you were wearing skinny jeans weren't you?"

"Hey, it makes me feel like I'm actually wearing something, it's not like you don't."

"We might be right now but maybe if you weren't, you would probably get up that wall faster."

"If I wasn't, I would have more chances of getting hooked onto some weird things that stuck out on that wall."

"Well if you put it that way, I guess you did your best."

"Yeah, so shut up."

"I just had to think about it you know."

"Well I'm thinking about our next flight, I just hope you will not do anything interesting in first class."

"I hope they have beds on that airline. I haven't slept with you in a while you know." Bandit didn't like where it was going but after all it was Jäger he was talking to.

"And exactly what hope to achieve by doing that."

"Maybe we'll get to fuck or something."

"Say that again will you?"

"I said we'll have sex."

"No. That's not happening."

"Please Dominic."

"No."

"Come on, I thought you're fun Dominic."

"I am but that's not necessarily fun."

"Please Dominic." Jäger gave him the puppy dog eyes and even added authentic dog whines to it. It forced Bandit to have a fight in his mind.

 _Come on Dominic, that's not cute it's just Marius. Oh, look how cute he is! Do what he wants, he loves you so love him back. Dominic you're a fucking retard if you fall for those eyes, it's a guy for shits sake. Look at all the cuteness, give he what he wants, he deserves it. Don't upset your best friend. Dominic Brunsmeier, you don't fuck friends, you fuck lovers, and he's a friend you idiot. Marius Streicher has the cutest looks, why not treat the guy who respects you so much. Don't do it Dominic. You've fucked with boys before and that doesn't mean you'll make the same mistake again from looking at eyes. Give this cute little doggy a treat. Come on Dominic, use common sense, he's using you! You know you want to touch him all over Dominic, you want him on that bed, you really want him._

"Ah fuck it. But not on the return flight alright?"

"Now that's a real deal Dominic."

"I'm guessing you know what I did to Lukas when he was my cellmate, well he actually ended up begging for it instead of being my punching bag."

"Wait you did? What? How?"

"He was caught the next day and was tossed in with me."

"You're like James Bond except you're for both men and women."

"In fact Elisabeth and I were together until I left for Rainbow and I also had fun with Erik and Johan."

"How did she react when she found out you're engaged to Monika?"

"She was actually quite into Frederick so we were fine with each other."

"That's cool."

"So did you guys fuck often?"

"What's with you and sex Marius? Did you not get enough pleasure in your past?"

"You just have really interesting stories though."

"I know you want to spill it out."

"We did, there I said it."

"Fine then tell me about when you had fun with Johan."

"That's funny because I was going to tell that to Monika but I didn't finish."

"Please do."

"I wish Heathrow was closer."

 _Flashback_

Johan's tongue went all over Dominic's 12 inches as the blue eyed boy heard his friend's soft moans filled with pleasure. His shaft was now wet with the golden blonde's saliva as Dominic now watched his dick being sucked only up to six inches as Johan could fit no more into his mouth. Sucking seemed more pleasurable than licking as Johan heard the boy's moans increase in volume. Johan's hand now glided up and down his subject's shaft as the fully hardened length started to edge towards it's climax. Soon enough, Dominic couldn't hold back any longer and emitted a soft "fuck" as he shot a large load down Johan's throat. The golden blonde swallowed whatever was left in his mouth and grabbed Dominic's length with two hands.

"I think it's wet enough," said Johan.

"You want me to fuck you?" asked Dominic.

"I'll fuck you just as hard right after."

"Lay down and make sure you're face up, I want to see that pretty face of yours." Johan complied and already felt Dominic teasing his entrance with a few fingers.

"Stop teasing Dominic."

"Patience Johan, consider this an example."

"You're the boss." One finger became three as Dominic investigated the insides of Johan beyond the tight ring of muscle. Dominic's shaft was still wet and made sure to take action before it dried. Johan tried to hold in his moans but it was too much to bare as Dominic's length felt so big inside of him which made his dick harden as he vigorously rubbed his shaft with his right hand. Dominic was originally holding Johan's calves but then switched to his waist as it gave him more power in his thrusts. The mattress and bed creaked as the wooden frame and metal springs felt the power of Dominic's force. Johan moaned the words "harder" and "faster" as Dominic pounded away at his friend's insides. Dominic felt very close to another climax as Johan had sprayed a load all over his torso. The 10 pack temporarily disappeared as white fluids were draped over his abdomen. Johan's fingers became ice skaters over the area as they lines all over the "ice." As he tasted his own climax, Dominic pulled out and now blanketed Johan's torso in a fresh layer of "snow." Johan gave him a look and Dominic surrendered as he licked everything that remained on Johan. Dominic was about to lay down but Johan stopped him as the taller boy showed him that his dick was still begging for attention.

"You're getting the treatment after this Dominic." Johan watched Dominic suck his dick in the same manner that he did to him. First it was the tongue all over to get it wet and then suck as much as you could followed by rubbing the shaft. Dominic soon made Johan reached his climax and swallowed but gave Johan's dick extra sucking and licking treatment. "Now we're ready."

"Just as hard."

"Oh there's going to be a bit more than that my friend."

"Really?" Johan leaned closer to Dominic's face until they were barely an inch apart. Johan then landed a soft kiss on his friend's upper lip. Another landed on his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and then the final result came to be a dominating French kiss that Dominic's tongue could just barely fend off. They noticed as they felt each other during the kiss, there was large amount of fondling with the other's hair. Dominic soon realized that this kisses were a distraction as Johan started to thrust into him. Johan's fingers slid down his shoulders and then went to poking Dominic's firm bicep. Johan had just barely started until he felt a strong pulse in Dominic's shaft and the fast climax was much more than a surprise.

"That was fast Dominic."

"I couldn't hold back with you hitting my prostate like that."

"It was such a slow pace Dominic."

"Well give me another round then."

"I don't think you'll last long for what's coming either."

"Prove it."

"Oh I will fucking prove it alright." Johan stuck true to his word. Dominic could no longer tell if his moans were that of pain or pleasure or even an insane mix of both. Just like Johan said, he didn't last long however, Johan didn't stop after that time. Next Johan started fucking him in different positions but still maintaining the large amount of power he started with. Dominic could've sworn that he wouldn't have fun walking the next day as Johan's treatment dragged on. As soon as they knew it, the bedsheet was stained in a fresh coat of white as it was wet and sticky. Johan was now breathing heavily beside him as he gave what seemed to be a good night kiss. Dominic wasn't sure how bad it would be if such stuff got into their hair and pulled Johan onto his body and made sure the golden blonde hairs were clean. Johann managed to say "thanks" as Dominic ended up stroking the mane.

"You're tired."

"You don't say," said Johan with an unexpectedly energetic roar.

"You know you're cute when you're angry."

"Oh please."

"I wonder who my new partner will be."

"I highly suggest Eric, he deserves to be."

"I trust your opinion."

"Good. Now shut up because I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh I'm really going to miss you Johan."

 _Flashback Ends_

"I hope that's a suitable ending Marius."

"Looks like you do have fascinating stories." Bandit noticed Jäger was still crossing his legs and easily realized what was going on.

"Looks like someone really liked that story," said Bandit who now leaned on the "hunter's" shoulder.

"Well yeah I did."

"Perhaps I aroused interest in more than one place."

"What're you saying?"

"Maybe I'm saying stop crossing you're legs every two seconds."

"That story was pretty intense, how do you think my dick is supposed to feel?"

"Mine is perfectly under control Marius. You're like a teenage boy who saw his girlfriend naked but isn't sure if he should jack off."

"Or boyfriend."

"Yeah I guess that's possibility too."

"Do you think Markie will break up with Glaz."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"I thought so too. How about Eliza and Jordan?"

"Now with that injury he got not too long ago, I doubt it. Anyways they like each other but Eliza making out with Monika kind of creeps me out, actually it creeps me out a lot."

"When does that happen?"

"She did in the forest once then again back at base. If there's more, then I don't know when it happened."

"Alright. How about Emma and Julien? I swear Gustave is just waiting for the moment to steal her."

"I agree Marius. There's something going on and I'm eager to see how it ends up. I do think that he's a little old for her."

"Don't you think Keith's a little old for Meghan?"

"Keith has the looks and also they're a few years less apart than Emma and Gustave."

"Oh right, I guess that's a point."

"I believe the last couple are Tina and Sebastien."

"I swear he uses maple syrup as lube."

"What makes you think that Marius?"

"I don't really have a reason, I just think that."

"Don't you think that it would be too sticky?"

"Honestly Dominic, I think he hides a bottle in that beanie of his."

"He's not bald Marius and there's clearly no space for a bottle there."

"The bulge in his underwear seems to large, perhaps he hides it there."

"Maybe Canadians have larger dicks, apparently in Denmark, Danes average at 7.1 inches." Jäger turned into a whole different person or at least a side Bandit hand not seen before.

"First of all Mr. Brunsmeier, why the hell are you talking about Denmark when I'm talking about Canada? Second, why the hell do I need to know that? Third, he's part French so I'm really not sure at all were these Danes of yours come in."

"Damn it Marius, you're not being yourself. Will a Snickers bar help?" Jäger rolled into a childish act.

"Yay! Give me the Snickers. Thanks Dad, you're the best." Bandit's thin air magic handed over Jäger the chocolate bar. Bandit watched Jäger devour the bar as it was all in his mouth by 30 seconds. When he was finished, Jäger gave his best friend a strong hug.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure Sebastien doesn't hide maple syrup in his boxers."

"I think he wears spandex but I won't argue."

"I guess that makes more sense if you're trying to hide something."

"Exactly." The statement seemed normal until Bandit knew he heard an additional noise that sounded like a dog bark. It wasn't loud but also wasn't too quiet to miss.

"Did you just bark Marius?"

"Uh… no, what makes you think that?"

"I heard it Marius, you're caught red handed."

"Please don't punish me Dad, I didn't mean to."

"Ah, you're so lost Marius. Why would I punish you for that?"

"You said you caught me red handed so I thought I would be punished."

"Maybe I should've used other words. You're off the hook for now."

"For now?" Bandit was finally ticked by Jäger's nonsense.

"DAMN IT MARIUS, STOP QUESTIONING EVERYTHING I SAY. I'M NOT YOU'RE FUCKING DAD AND DEFINITELY WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE. YOU'RE ACTING PATHETICALLY AND BEING INSOLENT, IT ISN'T FUCKING HELPING IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP UNTIL WE REACH BERLIN. ONE PEEP AND I'M SEWING THAT MOUTH SHUT." Bandit's roar felt so powerful, Jäger felt like parts of his face was shifting around his head. Jäger was sad, he wanted to shed a tear but knew he would just make Bandit angrier, perhaps he really was acting like an asshole for no reason. Jäger concluded it was in his best interests to listen to Bandit and simply shut up until his master told him that he could speak again. Bandit was now his master not his de facto dad. He was now an apprentice or maybe even a slave for all he knew. Whatever the case, Master Dominic was now housing commands that he must follow. He didn't know where Bandit hid it, as the muscular blonde was twirling the needle amongst the fingers on his right hand as the threads sat in his left. If Bandit stuck true to his word, so should he. It was going to be a long 3 hours until they were in Berlin. Things became interesting for Bandit as he remembered something about sewing he had done in the past.

 _Flashback_

"Tell me where he is asshole."

"Never." The man's hands were already bound together as the beaten up figure lay slumped against a wall. Bandit took a needle and threaded it. The man was quite scared.

"What… what are you doing?" asked the man nervously.

"I don't know." Bandit inspected the knot at the loop hole.

"But you're…"

"I know what I'm doing but you don't know what's coming for that face of yours if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"You said you wouldn't kill me."

"That's because I won't. So tell me before a thread your damned eyelids shut."

"Mercy."

"Mercy? Mercy my ass off. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Liar." Dominic sent the needle through the shell of the man's ear. The man gave a short scream but it stopped when Dominic slapped him in the face.

"I don't know, I swear!"

"Liar, you said earlier that you would never tell me which means you know." Dominic sent the needle through the mans other ear.

"I… don't… know anything. Please let me go."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." Dominic quickly drew his gun and shot the man in both legs. "You're not running now are you?"

"But I don't know anything more than the fact he lives three blocks away." Infuriated, Dominic shot him at the cheek and threaded him all over the face and finished him with a knockout punch. He put the remainder of the roll of threading in the man's mouth.

"You could've said that earlier smartass." Dominic walked away from the body and saw his partner Johan walk in.

"Oh fuck, what did you do Dominic?"

"I told you Johan, I'm not good at sewing."

 _Flashback Ends_

 **Rainbow Six Quarters, Kitchen**

"Let's plan this out Elias," said IQ.

"I'm under your command my lord," said the joker.

"Think of as many awesome German dishes you would have for dinner." Blitz easily named a few.

"Schnitzel, meatballs, sausage, dumplings, pot roast, beef rolls, pork rolls, and just about anything stuffed."

"Excellent. Now can you cook any of those or perhaps all? It's only fair if we make enough for the whole team right?"

"I can do it Monika, I just need more arms."

"Well Liam's going to help us."

"I'll do my best," said the director.

"Three people is good enough I guess. Let's start off with marinades and sauces."

"Fair enough," said IQ. Blitz went to the beverage fridge and took out a bottle of his favorite German beer brands, Beck's.

"Anyone else want a drink?" asked Blitz.

"Another round won't hurt," said Liam as IQ nodded in agreement. Blitz took two more glass bottles and handed them over after popping the caps off.

"Another round?" questioned Blitz.

"We had Scotch not too long ago," said IQ.

"Enough chat my chefs, let's get started because this is going to take a while."

"You're the boss Elias," said IQ.

"Alright. Get me Worcestershire sauce, olive oil, balsamic vinegar, salt, pepper, garlic, lemons, soy sauce, basil, onions, parsley, and Liam go get me 10 tenderloin cuts." Blitz watched his apprentices spring into action as he went to get the more basic items such as bowls and knives. The steak marinade was one thing while he still had to make others for the meats in the other dishes. Blitz went to get wine vinegar and thyme to switch up the marinade just a bit for the chicken. Blitz watched the beautiful overachiever walk towards him as he took a sip of his beer. She neatly carried everything he asked for on one tray and showed no struggle in carrying it. She put the tray on the 10 by 10 foot stainless steel table that he leaned on. He put a hand it his hair as if he was looking at a mirror.

"Elias." She gets no response. "Elias." Still no response. "Come on Elias," said IQ touching his nose.

"Oh. You're back. I didn't notice."

"You're judging me aren't you."

"I judge cooking Monika not how neatly or quickly you can carry and bring me something." IQ frowned. Blitz revolved into a laugh. "Relax Monika I was kidding. It's great you can work so fast, love you as always." IQ gives him a face but stops when she kisses him on the cheek.

"You don't say."

"Say I do."

"You're lucky Dominic isn't here."

"For all we could know he might be screwing around with Marius."

"They're best friends, of course they're going to do fun things." They cut the conversation as they saw Liam comeback with the tenderloin cuts.

"Now the fun begins," said Blitz as he already started cutting lemons in half after rolling them with pressure.

"Are we blending this marinade?" asked Liam.

"Excellent Liam, get that blender ready and Monika get ten large ziploc bags. Wait make that twenty since we need to place the chicken in them too."

"Should I get the chicken as well?" asked IQ.

"Liam can go get 10 whole chicken legs."

"No problem," said Liam as he head off back to the meat room. Blitz inspected the tenderloin cuts and when satisfied, he began to assemble what parts of the marinade he could without the blender. He also took time to think about what exactly he planned to cook. So far there was steak and baked chicken legs. He then knew that schnitzel would be fried which left the option of pan sauté or even smoking. He could do everything as they were more or less making food for the entire team along with the new people from GSG9. The idea of smoking something sounded good and clearly liquid smoke was for noobs, those people would have to get on his level. But good smoking required good wood, this wasn't his area of expertise but knew some things like cherry, hickory, and apple wood. He became so interested in his idea which caused him to accidentally bite the lemon with it's skin still on. He threw the piece in the trash and took a refreshing sip of his dear Beck's. IQ arrived with the blender and Blitz multiplied the amount of stuff inside by five as he prepared for two cuts.

 **Rainbow Six Quarters, Doc's Lab**

Kapkan believed that he found his opportunity. Doc was with his vials as he was almost finished storing them. Doc had a thing for being in half uniform, in fact the whole GIGN squad did. The figure was clad in navy blue and his white gloves of course. Kapkan pushed open the glass door which caught his subject's interest.

"Ah Maxim Basuda, what brings you here?" asked the doctor.

"I wanted to talk to you in private," replied the hunter who watched the doctor skillfully finish off the batch of vials.

"Well now that my work is done, of course." Doc closed the container and placed it on the shelf. Kapkan watched the Frenchman toss his gloves aside and hopped onto the large steel table. Kapkan had a urge to touch the Frenchman's hand but held off on the thought, for now. He had been staring at the man who was two years his senior for over a minute now. "Admiring something?" the doctor continued.

"Well you of course," said Kapkan.

"Really? What could be so interesting about this guy who does all the boring work in the lab?"

"Well you're interesting indeed, that's why I'm here."

"Well there has to be more to that isn't there?"

"It depends what on what more you want to hear."

"It strikes me Maxim, you have a way with words. You might as well tell me about this more part."

"I've been thinking about you often lately and I just want to know why that's happening. I know I care about you but I can't tell if there's more to that."

"Are you saying you like me?"

"Well of course I like you Gustave." Doc put the pieces together.

"Ah, let me use other words. You love me but you don't want to admit it."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Doc raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps."

"You're embarrassed about it now aren't you?"

"Now that you say it, yes I am."

"Let's say that I responded with a yes I love you back. What would you do?"

"I… I don't think you'll like the response."

"I'm welcoming you in open arms Maxim, what would you do? I'm technically letting you speak freely without judgement unless someone else is hiding on this floor." Doc's lab was on the same floor as the armory and under normal circumstances, no one would really be around if a job wasn't up.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

 **Author's Note: That's chapter one of the madness stay tuned for more next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes, things get quite weird and interesting. There will be more undercover flashbacks in later chapters.**

Helicopter

"Look Marius, I'm sorry. I just don't like it when you say or do stupid things, it's not how I roll. I didn't want to get into any conflict with you today. You're free to talk now and if you want to so badly, do whatever the hell you want to do to me in first class. Most importantly, you're one of the best friends I could ever have." Jäger couldn't believe it.

"Really? I am?"

"You're awesome even when you act up but I wouldn't consider myself a father figure though."

"Fair enough."

"So what's the card?"

"I could use some sucking right now, I swear if you weren't hear I would literally masturbate to that story of yours."

"Anything for my dear pilot."

"Does the big dog require a leash?"

"I'm a following orders dog."

"Who's a good doggy?"

"Ruff."

"Good boy Dominic, now get to work, you owe me one."

Kitchen

"This is fucking delicious," said Blitz as he tasted the marinade.

"I assume we're making burgers for the Americans right?" asked IQ.

"Excellent sense of food you have Monika, yes we are. Now go get me beef."

"Of course."

"What shall I do now?" asked Liam.

"We have time unless you want to make bread from scratch."

"Why the hell not?"

"Good spirits director, I think you know what's in bread so go get it." Liam went to fetch the ingredients while Blitz bagged the marinades with their meat counterparts. There was plenty of cooking left to do, he simply needed to do it at the right time so dinner would be nice, fresh, warm, and most importantly, welcoming for the Team's new members. For the Brazilians he had plans for frying something but wasn't sure what just yet.

Doc's Lab

"Yes I want to know Maxim." Kapkan sighed.

"I wanted to pursue sexual relations with you. Forgive me but I just have a few too many feelings for you Gustave. I feel like you're my type of guy. You're probably thinking I'm crazy right now aren't you?"

"Interesting. It's about time to admit that I can't chase around Emma anymore, I'm too old for her but we seem to be perfect age for each other. But before you fuck me raw over this steel table let me suggest a date first."

"Well… I'm not really that comfortable making us public so quickly."

"Fair point I guess. If there's no dates, what are we waiting for?"

"You're okay with what I said?"

"I'm just as sexually frustrated as you are, there's barely any girls on this damn team."

"Glad you agree."

"I do have a demand."

"What is it?"

"Perhaps you could dress up in one of your hunting outfits. Meet me at my room when you're ready."

"I'll see you there."

"Indeed."

Outside

"You know Seamus, with your hammer, I'm easily Thor," said Keith.

"I would not disagree at any damn speck mate. Don't you think the handle is a bit long for a Thor hammer?" asked Sledge.

"Well some things are fun to use with two hands at times."

"True."

"So you're the fastest and strongest man in the SAS right?"

"That's all true but I have to say you look better."

"We're not talking about the outfit right?"

"Both."

"You got me there."

"So how's Meghan?"

"She's fine but kind of makes me feel that Greg was a better boyfriend."

"A guy like you having a boyfriend, that's quite hard for me to imagine."

"I already fucked him once."

"Didn't Shelly and Jacks walk into that?"

"They walked into a ginger boy soaked in white."

"That's intense."

"He was angry at me for like a few hours but then we were back to normal."

"Is he better than Meghan?"

"She can be a bit annoying at times perhaps slut is a better word." Sledge made a small hop backwards.

"I'm speechless well not really."

"You're better off to agree."

"So I assume you like Greg more."

"I love him more." Sledge noticed Keith was holding both of his wrists.

"So what's it like to fuck a guy?"

"Imagine twelve inches ramming the hell out of your insides and furiously hitting your prostate for several minutes while you're begging to reach you're climax."

"Twelve inches you say?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm at twelve, why?"

"That's fucking double my size mate, no wonder she wants you so badly."

"Looks like Thor does get the better of it."

"Maybe he does."

"Ah there's my favorite ginger haired walking heaven." The two noticed Greg taking a stroll some distance away.

"If you're going to have some fun, I'll leave you to it."

"Go smash more stuff Seamus, I'm sure some girl is going to want to peek." Sledge smiled as he continued practicing with his sledgehammer. Keith went off to fetch Greg and ended up carrying the boy all the way back to his room and tossed him under the covers of his bed.

"I can walk Keith."

"I did you a favor."

"Your never take off that beanie do you?"

"There's nothing better than your hands in my hair you know." Greg knew what would happen, it was quite obvious. The door was locked, the lights off with some daylight from the window, and most significantly was the fact he lay face down on top of Keith under a blanket. Keith's hands were going down his arms and slowly pulled up the t-shirt Greg was wearing.

"You always make me feel at ease."

"Really Greg?"

"That's what I said Keith and I really want to rip off all the clothes you're wearing right now."

"The fun begins." Keith was about take off his beanie but Greg grabbed his hand.

"Keep it on, you're sexier that way."

"No problem Greg."

"Now that I think about it, sex before lunch is a great idea."

"I will agree if we get a move on it."

"Navy blue undies today."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"It's funny because I happen to be wearing the same color Keith."

"Fascinating. I wonder how the same rule majestically applied to your shoes as well."

"Hey, I liked them even if I don't skate."

"I'm not judging you."

"I hoped you wouldn't. Do you need help with your cargos?"

"Well if you're sitting on my legs, perhaps yes I do." Greg shifted the canvas out of the brass rings (the belt) and opened up the fly and gave a good tug to reveal boxer briefs. Greg touched the erection that was begging to be free and saw Keith still had his shirt on. The ginger skillfully unbuttoned it with ease and no sense of being rushed and pulled the blonde up to a sitting position to make it easier to take it off.

"Didn't you wear this shirt the first time we had sex?" Keith rewardingly fondled with the boy's hair.

"Glad you remembered." Greg saw Keith's hands fiddling with the band of his underwear as his erection was clearly filled with blood, possibly more than it ever had been. "I need you Greg." Greg lightly kissed the bulge and continued to deal with their clothes.

"Just a bit longer Keith, I don't care if it gets in my hair after sucking, I'd deserve that from such an large erection."

"I wouldn't really do that to such soft hair like yours." Greg smiled.

"You may shoot further than you would expect."

"Yeah but I wouldn't intentionally want semen in your hair."

"Whatever happens will happen." Greg masterfully unlaced the blonde's shoes and finally got rid of his pants completely. "Socks on or off?"

"You better not give me that sexier excuse again."

"Oh come on it's a cool pattern and you know I don't have any pathetic fetishes."

"Fine but you better be completely naked."

"Deal. Do watches count?"

"You can keep your dog tag on as well." Keith touched the chain that was now warm due to Greg's body heat.

"Great." Greg took off his clothes at such a speed, it suggested that he wasn't even wearing any in the first place. Greg was teasing his own erection between Keith's ankles since it was were he sat on his knees. Keith gave him a questioning look as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You know I was thinking, if you should get to do the fucking as well."

"You're too good at it Keith, my dick declines your offer."

"Well if you're not going to deal with this, I'll do it myself." Keith's hands dived into his underwear which was clear hint towards masturbation since Greg wasn't doing anything about his raging erection. Like an eagle, Greg's metal claws swooped down and cuffed his hands and secured each one to the frame of the bed on either side. At 6'5'', Keith's arms seemed to be long enough to be comfortable in such a position.

"Don't touch yourself."

"I think I can clearly tell you're the boss now."

"Well you should've been able to tell when I wanted you to keep certain things on."

"Alright you caught me off guard. Can we deal with it now?"

"Begging already, I'm better at this than I thought."

"I wasn't begging Greg."

"Well I'm afraid your erection will have to wait."

"Why?"

"Good question. You were too hard too early, we're going to start fresh."

"Does it look like that will happen?"

"That's why we're waiting."

"Where did I go wrong?"

"Yeah, think about that for a bit."

"Where did you hide those cuffs?"

"Didn't you see? They were on my waist the whole time."

"You're trying to break me for being stupid aren't you?"

"Hold your fucking horses Keith. Break you? You're my boyfriend not my prisoner."

"That's funny because I feel like one right now."

"Will riding you help?"

"No."

"You really want to get out of those cuffs don't you?"

"You think? I'll gladly flip this whole bed over if you don't."

"I thought it would be one time fun way to have sex but apparently I was so wrong."

"Unless you're punishing me, I don't see why you're doing this."

"You're making me feel bad about this."

"That's the point."

"In that case, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"If anyone needs a punishment, I think it's you Greg." Greg took off the cuffs from each hand and threw them in the trash bin.

"Never had them."

"You're asking for a hug, you'll get one." Keith hugged the ginger haired a boy and gave him a kiss.

"Back to original plans?"

"Of course."

Helicopter

"You deserve to fuck me on that plane," said Jäger.

"At least you had something sweet to eat earlier."

"I hope my old friends won't take me for a streetwalker."

"You're too sexy for that Dominic."

"Good, I'm no fan of prostitutes or ever want to be one in a million years."

"You never fucked one undercover?"

"I remember my career pretty well, I know I haven't. How about you Marius?"

"Me? Nope. Marius Streicher likes pretty women not ones in weird dresses. Well the exception would be some guys are cool."

"Makes sense. Sometimes you don't always have to do the work."

"If I did have a boyfriend he would probably always be on the receiving end."

"So you would like to dominate."

"You think it's big enough to dominate, I'm only asking since you're larger."

"You're like around Cedrick's size so yes you can."

"How do you know that?"

"Consider it as having nothing to do, so why not be gay for a day?"

"Makes sense well sort of. Isn't that kind of like incest?"

"No."

"I believe you."

"Good."

"So do you love him?"

"Of course I do, he's my one and only brother."

"Does he love you back?"

"He clearly does. The car, dog, forgiveness, calling, sex, it's pretty clear."

"Sex?"

"Well he clearly showed his love at 19. We just talked about it Marius, I hope your brain is working.

"Sorry, shit happens."

"Are you thinking about sex?"

"Yeah."

"Hardcore right?"

"If I wasn't, then it simply wouldn't be worth thinking about."

"Makes sense. How much longer?"

"Enough time for you to get back to work."

"But I already did that."

"Give up Dominic." Bandit growls.

"Such an abuse of power."

Doc's Room

"Have we met before?" asked Doc as the hunter entered the room.

"I assure you I'm still Maxim Basuda," replied Kapkan as he pushed back his hood.

"You made it yourself didn't you?"

"I did."

"You really know how to work with animals."

"Well if you're a hunter, it's best to make use of every part of the animal."

"I could see that."

"So, how shall we begin?"

"That's your card, I'm just a hunter."

"Which means I'm your prey. It's your move Maxim."

"I have a feeling that I'm already liking this more than I should." Kapkan moved in on the relaxed figure and then it was time to strike.

The Wolves Den (Keith's room)

The lovely relationship between Greg and Keith wasn't a dominant and submissive one but Keith was clearly dominating the ginger's ass. By the amount of semen per ejaculation, it suggested that Keith should've whitewashed Greg's insides but the lubricant only encouraged the long haired blonde to continue fucking the ginger boy just as hard. Greg was so pleasured, he couldn't even jack himself off and required help of the boy who fucked him so well. It came to a point where there conversation were at a halt and intoxicating noises of sex were in command. If it really needed to be said, Greg's climaxes flowed all over his torso and constant side to side movement made it go onto the bedsheet. Keith showed he didn't care if that happened when he pulled out and intentionally climaxed onto the bedsheet and as far as the pillow which was quite far from his side of the bed. Keith decided to reward the boy who didn't complain with a good sucking. Greg's 10 inches stood proud and watched the previous climax make it's way down the fully erect shaft. Keith found this as an opportunity to taste Greg. Greg hoped he wasn't on the salty side or Keith would be receiving an unfortunate treat. Keith continued to suck until another climax became the satisfactory conclusion.

"Did I do well?" asked Keith.

"Yes you fucking did Keith," replied Greg with a leg wrap that pushed Keith forwards and onto his body.

"Again tonight?"

"I have no problem with that, but there's something I want to test at lunch."

"Test?"

"Well I'll test it now and I'll make sure to do it again at lunch."

"What is this test?"

"I heard Monika does this to Dominic once in a while."

"I'm still in the shadows Greg."

"Look, I just wanted to try something new. Fun fact, Monika accidentally did it to Dominic on the night of their engagement from being so excited. Unknowingly, Bandit was thinking about that very night in the helicopter.

Helicopter

Flashback

"Where are we going?" asked IQ who tossed on a hooded sweatshirt just a few moments ago when Bandit spotted the girl in the black sports bra.

"Somewhere."

"Talking about somewhere, I wish Cedrick could've stayed longer."

"I completely agree Monika but it's time to get what he wanted done."

"I almost forgot about the rings."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be driving if I didn't."

"Well there's no point in keeping the location a secret since we already know that we'll be engaged once we get there."

"Good point, but I'll let you figure it out."

"Why not?"

"Come on my dear overachiever, think." IQ smiled when Bandit mentioned the word overachiever not because it was true but because how common the description was. In her profile for Team Rainbow, it was stated along with her international profiles which are sent to the other CTU's on the team. If there was something to be obsessed about it would be her partner Bandit who was just about to become his fiancé in the next few minutes. Perhaps the best part was that Bandit now could show off that his future wife was a kick ass German Ivy League student and master techie. It sounded cool in her head at least.

"Too bad Max can't be the witness."

"Let the team get used to him."

"I guess." Bandit continued driving until he reached a good spot by the river with the moonlight serving it's purpose well. Getting out of their extremely German looking Audi, Bandit held to small box tightly in his right hand. He kneeled and prepared to open the box with his left hand.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" IQ jumped so high Bandit estimated that she flew up to three times her height and watched her flawlessly perform a triple tuck which was most likely the result of adrenaline. She did Bandit the favor of walking back as he slid the ring on her wring finger. She would do so back and end up talking about gymnastics.

"I didn't know you knew gymnastics Monika."

"Let me guess, it's my ass isn't it?"

"No, no it's just fine. I used to do gymnastics."

"Really? Tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Can you at least do a move?"

"I'll do it back at base."

"Fine. An engaged gymnastics duo sounds cool or at least I think it is."

"If I was any good, I'd probably be in the Olympics Team by now."

"Oh come on Dominic, I'm sure you're good at it."

"I'm not saying I'm bad, I'm saying that I'm not that good either."

"You're a Leo Dominic, you're not scared."

"I'm not scared, I'm unsure."

"You're only 41 years old Dominic and I'm 37."

"Your point is?"

"You think you'll do bad because you're getting older."

"I didn't say that."

"Then why don't you show me."

"I told you I will at team quarters."

"Sorry for bugging you Dominic, I think the ring is in control of me."

"It's alright. I might have a solution to our problem." Bandit slipped out of his jacket and just as fast out of his t-shirt. He was quickly rewarded with her touch. IQ now saw everyone's favorite torso or well nowadays there was some serious competition amongst the boys. But considering Bandit's age, he deserved to be on top. Having an eight pack herself, IQ saw Bandit's ten as a goal and Keith's twelve as a dream. She now stared at her goal. Bandit's hands went through her hair. IQ pelted his abdomen with kisses as she moved downwards. Bandit opened the fly himself and watched IQ tease his erection with her fingers. He pushed down his pants just enough to get his balls comfortable. Bandit was still wearing the navy blue boxer briefs he had earlier in the day. IQ wasn't sure but those black skinny jeans of his now relaxed to a large degree as it no longer contained an enormous 12 inch dick that constantly begged for space. Bandit had all his tattoos revealed as IQ traced a few with her finger. Bandit pulled down the zipper on the girl's sweatshirt, slowly revealing her sports bra. Bandit gave a tug on it and his hand was grabbed by hers around the wrist.

"Not tonight."

"What?"

"If we're having car sex for the first time, let's not go crazy."

"Fine but I have a request."

"Tell me Dom."

"How many hand jobs can you give me until your right arm is tired?"

"There's only one way to find out but first, please untie these shoes." A swift 90 degree turn put her legs on his thighs. The laces of her Vans discreetly rubbed against his shaft as she waited for him. They were sitting on the hood of the Audi.

"Of course your majesty." Black cotton laces on black leather shoes with black stitching supported by a black rubber sole that bonded at the heel. Her laces were at a single knot which caused an easy solution of pulling one end to untie. Bandit did the same for the other shoe. Bandit made a friendly slap in the face with the padded ankle and came upon an unexpected comment.

"I don't think it smells bad at all Dominic." He decided to smell it as well and realized she was right. In fact, the shoe smelt like it was new and it was.

"This smells new."

"I hoped you would say that. I received my full leather shipment today."

"Exactly how many did you buy?"

"Quite a few."

"Exactly how much is quite a few?"

"Like 20 or something?"

"20?"

"Yeah, I know I'm crazy, you don't have to say that."

"Did you get something for me?"

"Yes I did."

"Really?"

"You know I hate lying."

"That is true."

"I actually bought more than shoes if you're that curious."

"Interesting."

"It is indeed."

"You like shopping don't you?"

"Honestly Dominic, I don't know what to do with a salary of 5000 pounds per week."

"5000 a week?"

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"It's 4500."

"That's odd."

"Can we please have sex already? I think I just found another source of frustration."

"Whatever makes you feel better. Don't worry Dom, I hate this gender pay gap as well." IQ takes off her ankle length socks and thinks about taking her jeans off.

I could mess this pair up. It's simply an excuse to buy another. Or maybe if I'm gone on an op, I'll let Dominic jack off all over this pair. Well technically I wouldn't be ruining this pair if it got a little messy, just a little.

"I'm about to rip the director apart, I'm too senior to be earning less than you."

"Maybe you could blow off that steam with a good fucking?" IQ touched his erection with her foot.

"What was with the foot gesture?"

"Nothing."

"Go ahead, show me that you deserve that pay. You're in control now."

"Are you sure about this Dom?"

"You're my fiancé not my girlfriend, you have more power now Monika."

"I do?" Bandit took her hand and studied the jet black nail polish.

"Does your gear have that polish?"

"Oh please Dominic."

"Well your toes seem to."

"Why not match?"

"Good point." Bandit stroked his erection and immediately had his hand slapped away by IQ.

"Don't touch yourself Dominic."

"Why?"

"Remember, you said I was in control now." IQ's finger went down the shaft and felt the blood vessels supporting the German's erection. She did the same with two, three, and again with four fingers. Bandit put his hands behind his head and watched. IQ then wrapped her whole hand around his erection and slowly moved her hand up and down his long shaft. Bandit was despising the slow pace and wanted her to speed up. He was about to reach to do so himself. IQ wasn't as strong as he was but was also by no means weak. IQ saw the maneuver and her grip created a whip like effect on his wrist and slammed it onto the hood of the Audi. Bandit felt the urge to soothe his wrist with his other hand and committed to the act. "What did I just say?"

"That you're in control."

"And?"

"Not to touch myself."

"Good boy Dominic, you should remember." IQ rewarded him by picking up the pace and adding licking to the mix. "You want me to suck don't you?" Bandit nodded. "Why would I do that?"

"You would love me to climax on myself."

"Really?"

"I'm sure unless you want it on you perhaps in you."

"Name three colors besides the current pair I have that my lovely leather Vans came in." Bandit knew that this was the difference between a good treatment and a possible climax denial so he thought what made the most sense.

"Well I'm guessing red is one. The second is probably green. The third I assume would be blue."

"You are a smart boy. Now name another." IQ's handed glided on his shaft at an even faster pace. Bandit thought about the colors IQ wore. He had plenty of options and took a risk.

"I know it has to be white."

"Excellent. Name two more." IQ rewarded him with hair play. Bandit was quick to think, grey and yellow.

"It has to be grey and yellow."

"Well done my friend, you better be turned on enough because I'm not sucking." IQ was only licking and touching while Bandit hoped he would near a climax. The process kept on going and the result that they hoped for wasn't happening.

"Damn it, what's happening to me?"

"I think it's time to try something new."

"Whatever it is, do it."

"I was hoping you would say that. By the way, this gear comes with the polish you love." IQ teased Bandit's erection with her feet as the 12 inches gave her plenty of play space. Bandit closed his eyes due to the heavenly feeling. However, it was a distraction that Bandit couldn't decipher. Dominic Brunsmeier was being given a "foot job" while being given a foot job. With Bandit feeling the pleasure of her footwork, IQ was fingering his prostate which was the true stimulation of a soon to come climax. IQ's index finger did it's work well as Bandit started to feel the urge to release. Then, it finally happened, Bandit reached his climax. IQ swallowed it all up and took her finger out of Bandit.

"That worked well."

"Think what you want, I think that's enough foreplay for today."

"Enough foreplay you say?"

"I made you achieve your lovely orgasm now make me reach mine." IQ took off her fitted jeans and let Bandit taken the honors for the panties.

"This car is going to hold quite a few memories."

"I wouldn't disagree, now fuck me."

"You'll beg for more."

"I hope I do." Bandit's erection forced itself inside IQ as it past the tight ring of muscle. He was going in a little dry but it didn't matter, if IQ wanted him, she got him. The friction made IQ moan just as loud and made Bandit feel close to another climax. IQ felt Bandit's hands gripping her butt as she held his forearms. He thrust fast and hard as he realized his car was making some noise as well. It took some time but the effort was worth it as Bandit soaked her abdomen when he pulled out and her climax was all over her thighs.

"I think that's all I have to offer today."

"No problem boss, you did fantastic."

"Should we camp out for the night?"

"I'll drive back. These British cops are quite interesting."

"Not sure if kissing will get us energized."

"Try that in the car so we can actually get dressed."

Flashback Ends

"Dominic. Dom. Wake up Dominic. Dude wake the fuck up, your dream can't be that interesting. Damn it Dominic." Jäger slaps Bandit across the face and then realizes he unlocked the doors and watches Bandit tumble out onto the asphalt of Heathrow airport. The effect of his head hitting the tarmac was enough to wake him up and make him angry.

"What the hell was that for Marius?"

"Sorry but someone wouldn't wake up."

"I can't sit on my ass in such a confined space for that long, I'm not that type of guy."

"So sleeping made you feel better?"

"Yes. Now let's go get on that damn plane."

"Of course." Jäger's helicopter was taken care of and would remain at the spot he parked it for their return. Flights to Berlin only took two hours and the amount of time they actually spent in Berlin could be awhile. The two ended up sleeping in first class until their two hour trip was over. Now they had to decide whether they wanted to fetch Cedrick first or the rest of the guys.

"Shall we get Cedrick first?" asked Jäger.

"It'll give him time to pack so sure."

"I can wait to see these guys."

"Oh they're heavenly enough."

"So Elisabeth's the only girl?"

"That's right."

"Where is Cedrick's house?"

"Get a taxi and we'll be there." The taxi driver was a bit nervous of the two men with guns that sat in the back seat of his taxi. Jäger looked a bit innocent but Bandit was just scary. Jäger assured him with the GSG9 logo and the driver ended up conversing. It was a short drive to Cedrick's apartment. Luckily Cedrick was home.

"Dominic!" Cedrick gave his brother a hug which Bandit gladly accepted. "Don't worry Streicher, I care about you too. So what convinced you to drop by?"

"Business," said Bandit.

"Go on." Jäger took out the file for Cedrick.

"Welcome to Team Rainbow Cedrick, it will be nice having you," said Jäger.

"You're kidding."

"Oh no Cedrick, we're dead serious," said Bandit.

"We think you're fit enough for duty," said Jäger.

"Fit you say?" Bandit touched Cedrick in several places.

"You're getting soft Cedrick," said Bandit.

"You think?"

"Hurry up cheeseburger, we'll pick you up when we're ready."

"We're are you going?"

"Damn it Cedrick, you think we only came for you? There's more people to take."

"I was just asking Dominic."

"Good for you. Now hurry."

GSG9 Berlin Station

A quick meeting with the boss of GSG9 got the paperwork over with as the five people the two were looking for were around. With their release approved, they could leave as early as today. Bandit and Jäger just needed to find out if they were willing to.

"Ah, there they are. We should hear this play out," said Bandit as Jäger shrugged.

"I can't believe you missed Kai," said Frederick.

"I didn't miss, I simply hit another part of the body," said Kai.

"I think it was fine shot," said Erik who hugged Kai around the back.

"My ass was fine Erik, he missed, Kai is slacking. What do you think Johan?" asked Frederick.

"Since it was Kai, I kind of expected better," answered Johan.

"See Kai, you messed up," said Frederick.

"Fuck you Frederick, it's not like you could've done better," replied Kai.

"I bet I could," said Frederick.

"Halt den Mund Jungs, wir haben Besucher (Shut up boys, we have visitors)," said Elisabeth as she noticed Bandit and walked towards him. "I knew you'd be back one day Dominic."

"Of course you're invited to my wedding when you'll already be at it," replied Bandit. A well synchronized roar of "Dominic!" came from the five men that threw the argument aside like nothing happened. Jäger handed Elisabeth her file first.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Welcome to Team Rainbow. If my appearance isn't good enough, I'm sure a good German feast made from scratch would be convincing enough," said Bandit.

"Where is this food exactly?" asked Erik.

"It's only three hours away if we somehow got into an airplane at this moment," said Bandit.

"What's your name cutie pie?" asked Elisabeth.

"Marius Streicher. I've been in GSG9 for a while but I haven't heard of you guys before."

"He's around Monika's age," said Bandit.

"I don't know about this Dominic, I'm not sure if I want to leave Germany," said Frederick.

"You've been signed off already, I suggest you take the offer. Anyways, what's better than seeing me everyday once again?" asked Bandit.

"That's a good point Dominic, we missed you. What do we need?" asked Johan.

"Luckily I caught you all in uniform so stay in that. Go home pack your necessities and meet us at Berlin international with Cedrick."

"Cedrick?"

"He's not dead yet, you'll enjoy it," said Bandit.

"Don't worry we have beer," added Jäger.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Frederick causing them to all laugh.

 **Author's Note: Fall is going to be a busy, I'll see how much more I can do. You readers know you want to review, don't let the smut embarrass you. Hope you guys enjoyed so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Reviews would be nice here and there, please? Note that Practice may have a second chapter.**

Berlin International

The squad assembled themselves by 6pm German time and were rushed to a Heathrow flight. The two hours were quite entertaining but everyone seemed to doze off as well. The new crew was fascinated by how large they heard the armory was and were curious about what to expect no just there but the whole building itself. They were interested by the fact that everyone had an individual room and there weren't any roommates. They heard the five man squad performance expectations. They might've been professionals but everyone had to perform a few test runs and exercises here and there. Bandit and Jäger let Cedrick tell them about everyone else on the team including the Brazilians who were expected to arrive tonight as well. One critical emphasis was talking about how each operator had a defining and unique gadget.

"So you're telling me that this schottish Betonklotz (Scottish cinder block) uses a sledgehammer?" asked Erik.

"That's what he uses and he can run with it," said Bandit.

"Talking about cinder blocks, he's a useful one. Have a 1.92 meter space? Use him," said Jäger.

"Do you guys have dogs there?" asked Kai.

"It's funny because one of the dog's names is Kai but usually none of the dogs are around. Cedrick gave Dominic Max while Monika has Duncan," answered Jäger.

"If anyone's curious we do have a Jewish girl on the team," said Bandit.

"Well since it's a girl I'm fine with it," said Frederick as the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Wie schön ist sie? (How pretty is she?)" asked Johan. Bandit pointed as Jäger to give the answer.

"Sie macht Mädchen Lesben gehen (She makes girls go lesbian)," said Jäger.

"Really?" asked Elisabeth.

"She has fun with Monika here and there," said Bandit.

"Define fun," said Erik.

"I don't know what happens behind closed doors but the most I've seen is a make out session," replied Bandit.

"Don't worry Dominic here has interesting stories as well," said Jäger.

"I think we all know what my favorite one is," said Johan."

"Shut up Johan, I already told that one to Marius," said Bandit.

"Well find another story," said Frederick.

"Enjoy," said Bandit.

Flashback

"What the hell did you now Dominic?" asked Erik.

"Shut up and shoot damn it."

"Tell me." Erik kills three guys.

"Things went badly."

"I can see that."

"At least you're a good partner."

"I know you like Johan better."

"I like you both equally." Dominic kills two henchmen.

"Who are these guys?"

"Italians."

"What the hell did you do with Italians?"

"Looks like the Angels picked the wrong fucking location, just keep shooting."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Erik takes out a rocket launcher and loads it.

"I bought it Dominic, I bought it to bring it." Erik fires and destroys the two vehicles at the other end of the alley.

"That helped a lot."

"Let's get out of here before more have the guts to show up."

Flashback Ends

"I remember that quite well Dominic, it was fun," said Erik.

"Tell us another one Dominic," said Elisabeth.

"One for each person?" asked Bandit.

"Well you should," said Cedrick.

"Well I have Erik over with. Spoiler alert Johan's best moment was sex. Perhaps I'll choose Kai next."

"Throw it at us Dominic," said Kai.

"Thanks for giving us a hint," replied Bandit. Kai went into face palm mode as he realized what moment Bandit chose to tell.

Flashback

"Damn it Kai, you always get all your shots perfect."

"That's how I roll Dominic."

"I'll send you rolling down the Danube if this happens again."

"You do know I can swim."

"I'll make sure you drown."

"That's unfortunate."

"Really?"

"I think it is. You wouldn't actually do that to a friend now would you?"

"Well maybe I should see if that target over there fits your head."

"Relax Dominic." Dominic gets close enough to slap the gun out of the taller boy's hand.

"Relax? How can I relax when you're a better shooter, you're taller, you have an easier job, you have more fun, you have blue eyes, you don't have to think everyday that you might just be screwed, and you somehow end up being such a good friend." Dominic gives Kai a hug which confuses him.

"I'm not sure what you were going for there."

"Honestly I think you would make a great undercover partner."

"Hold on Dominic, I only met you here to practice shooting not think about being your partner."

"You know you want to."

"You have Erik."

"Why not replace him?"

"Do I look like I could do such a job?"

"Yes you can."

"Well I don't want to and I definitely can't be forced to."

"You're so boring Kai, you should try something new."

"I'm not going to accidentally compromise your operation. You're getting close to the end and I'm sure you like what you're doing right now."

"You just can't return hugs can you?"

"Sorry but it seemed like you gave me an angry one."

"I'm still waiting Kai."

"Fine. I'm still confused Dominic." Kai gave a discreet hair stroke as Dominic received the hug he wanted.

"I believe we're finished here."

"Call me."

"You know I will."

Flashback Ends

"Is there supposed to be phone sex after this?" asked Jäger.

"Actually he followed me home but don't worry it was consensual," said Kai.

"Am I seriously the only one who missed out on having sex with Dominic?" asked Frederick as the group could tell he was annoyed by the fact.

"I'm afraid so," said Erik.

"I think someone's in for a special treat tonight," said Bandit.

"I think we're all having dinner if that's the point," replied Frederick.

"Monika wouldn't mind a night. For all I know, she could be screwing around with Elias right now."

Kitchen

"Elias, that was amazing."

"As long as Dominic doesn't find out, I think I'll be fine."

"He probably doesn't care to be honest. I let him do what he wants and he lets me do what I want, until we're married of course."

"When is the wedding?"

"We're still thinking about it. January is one of the possibilities."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, what's left?"

"I don't know what to make for the Russians, they can eat a whole cow for all I know."

"We could simply give each one of them a whole chicken and then some pasta dish to go along with it."

"We could do that."

"Then we might as well get a move on our from scratch pasta. If we're done kissing."

"I think we are."

The Wolves Den

"Now I'm tired."

"I wouldn't disagree Keith."

"You want to eat something Greg?"

"Not really hungry."

"Well I still want to hang out with you."

"I'm not sure me eating would be anywhere near entertaining."

"Watching you become energized would be exciting. Not to mention, your shoulder rides are great."

"You could've said you wanted a ride."

"There's the urge to flirt every now and then."

"Well I'm afraid your flirting was a bit too arousing." Keith stroked his hardening length as Greg could see what would be coming for him.

"I thought you were tired."

"Just another round and it'll be over."

"Fine. At least you're really good at fucking, I should be begging."

"There's time for that later."

Airplane, BOPE Operators

"Why won't you say anything?" asked Capitão as the much younger girl stared dead at the seat in front of her.

"Why don't you shut up old man?" responded Caveira with a sense of anger.

"At least you know I'm older than you."

"You're greying in the hairs, it's quite obvious."

"You do understand Taina that you're going to have to work with many other people, the best in the world, they would want some level of respect."

"Will you ever shut up?"

"I would if we could simply have a proper conversation."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" Caveira sighs in anger to the man's question.

"I'm anti social if you couldn't tell."

"There's a way to change that Taina."

"Just leave me alone Vicente, we'll talk later."

"I hope so." Capitão leaves the room and goes to his first class room. Caveira now sits on the bed face down and pulls out files from her duffel bag. It's purpose was to give them a brief overview of each of the current team's operators. She was using a red marker and making note of who she already didn't like and things she found interesting. As she could see, there weren't many women and there seemed to be quite a few Americans going around. There was one person in the set of files she kept on turning back to, Jack Estrada. The man looked very fascinating to her eyes. Caveira had already circled his photo and was drawing a few hearts on his page, he made her smile. In fact, she was smiling right now as she continued to reread his profile. She wasn't in her gear but in her combat uniform. She felt and urge to take parts of it off if not all of it. Her beret hat was aside awhile ago so she took off her fingerless gloves. Before she could go any further, Caveira locked the door as she was for his eyes only. She hoped that he could sense her heart racing for him.

Kapkan's Room

"It's too bad we can't go out for dinner, sorry Maxim," said Doc as he cuddled with his new boyfriend.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Gustave. It's a nice thing for Elias and his crew to make dinner for us and the team's new arrival," replied Kapkan with a bit of hair play.

"That is true but weren't you afraid about our relationship being public?"

"I'm not sure how they could easily connect the dots if we sat next to each other."

"That's true. I do have a question for you Maxim."

"I'm listening."

"Is this why you never wear shorts?" Doc's hand was hovering over the Russian's crotch.

"I wear them during my sleep but quickly change when I wake up."

"How do you hide your erections?"

"My underwear just barely does the job but it tries."

"I can see that." Doc spotted a massive bulge that was continuing to develop.

"Damn it."

"I would only be returning a favor if we have sex in your room."

"Please help me reach a climax."

"It will be my pleasure Maxim."

Airplane, GSG9

"Marius is just too cute, I can't handle but stare at him," said Elisabeth.

"I can fly aircraft," said Jäger.

"So fucking cute, I can't handle this anymore." Elisabeth gives the boy a surprisingly strong bear hug. Jäger wraps his arms around her and has a hand accidentally slip down onto her butt. He quickly moves it away but she drags the hand back. "I love you too Marius."

"How are we getting back to this Hereford Base?" asked Frederick.

"Our lovely Marius will fly us by helicopter from the airport," said Bandit.

"He will?! I'm taking the front seat," said Elisabeth as Jäger felt like he was being squeezed to death by affection itself. Elisabeth was amazingly strong perhaps stronger than IQ and Valkyrie combined.

"Help me," said Jäger.

"Consider myself a guide," said Bandit who quickly flashed his bare torso.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Jäger.

"How many cute boys are there on Team Rainbow?" asked Elisabeth.

"Oh there's plenty but some are taken, quite a few actually," said Bandit.

"Could you toss the names so I know who to dodge?"

"Well there's Julien Nizan, Jordan Trace, Mark Chandar, Timur Glazkov, Sebastien Cote, and then there's me of course. Then guys that are a bit too old for you would be Mike Baker, Alexsandr Senaviev, and Gilles Touré." (Bandit forgets about Keith and Greg and of course he doesn't know about Doc and Kapkan)

"I'll keep that in mind. At least Marius is open."

"Significant" SAS Meeting

Thatcher gathered his "students" for his "significant" meeting, which was a mere coffee time at the Hereford Starbucks. It was hard to give a lasting glance to the 55 year old as his grey eyes were still intimidating and his slowly greying hairs just seemed to make him dangerous in a sense. It could easily be concluded that Thatcher's favorite drink was coffee. He had just about every morning and sometimes another cup during the remainder of the day. Sledge and Smoke had a cup once in a while as Mute was continuing to develop his liking for coffee. Thatcher looked at the young boy in front of him as Mute hoped the man would brake off the glare. Thatcher looked at the origin of innocence which sat in the boy's eyes. Smoke was looking at the window in hopes of an attractive girl walking by. Sledge was texting but none of them were sure who.

"What is this significant meeting Uncle Mikey?" asked Mute breaking the silence.

 **Author's Note: That meeting is something you'll be thinking about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: There may be some minor stereotyping going around so beware. There is some roasting but not too intense. There is some trivia in this chapter such as last names and other such. Enjoy and review!**

"It has come to my attention that we have new people joining Team Rainbow, Brazilians and some more Germans. I don't care about the Germans because they're great and nothing less. These Brazilians on the other hand make me think. They're the first from the southern hemisphere and from South America to join this lovely team of ours. My main problem is their background as a counter terrorism unit and the operators themselves," said Thatcher.

"How do we know they're even good at all?" asked Smoke who was still looking out the window.

"Well first of all, they wouldn't have a chance to be on the suggestions list if they were bad. Second, their gadgets seem to be quite useful," answered the old man.

"So what's the problem then?" asked Sledge.

"I was hoping you would ask. I fear that these new operators will try to gain a more favorable view on BOPE," said Thatcher.

"What is BOPE exactly?" asked Mute fairly.

"It's something in Portuguese. The Police Special Operations Battalion is generally law enforcement and gendarmerie. They specialize in urban warfare and are most well known for combating drug cartels. Let's be honest, the White Masks are nowhere near that level. It has controversy as some newspapers label them as death squads and other such. The only reason why they could possibly want to be here is to knock off the bad looks," said Thatcher.

"We can't judge them right off the bat," argued Mute.

"It's going to take quite some effort to change my views."

"I think I'm with Markie on this one Mike, I don't really want to judge them yet, especially when we haven't even stole a glance at them yet," said Sledge.

"Well if that's where you two stand, where does James dare to go?"

"I don't know boss, I'm going to have to think about it," said Smoke.

"Well they're all coming tonight so think fast."

High Security Vodka Council Meeting

The Vodka Council, created by Tachanka served the purpose of the Russians talking about important issues and upcoming events. Everyone was usually in full uniform and armed while some other operator was hired as door security. Today, that operator was the one and only Lumberjack, Shelly. Shelly didn't find a good reason for having a fully loaded and cocked assault rifle in his hands while a finger hovered over the trigger. His sidearm was loaded as well however, these rounds were paint rounds and weren't lethal in general means. The C8-SFW was a favorite of the Canadians along with the 9mm C1 pistol. Shelly now faced a significant problem, girls. Frost, Twitch, Valkyrie, and Ash were in a group and immediately found interest in the cute yet dangerous Canadian blonde boy who stood like a guardian. If there was one advantage Shelly had at the moment, it would probably be height.

"What're you doing Shelly?" asked Valkyrie.

"Go away girls, it's none of your business," responded Shelly with a left hand shove.

"She was only asking an innocent question Shelly," said Twitch as Shelly had to crane his head down completely to look at the short girl directly in the face.

"Girls in a group are never innocent," replied Shelly.

"Oh really?" questioned Frost.

"Just leave, what could possibly be so interesting about Alexsandr?" challenged Shelly.

"You're so boring Shelly but so fascinating at the same time," said Valkyrie.

"That's nice. Hands off Eliza, it's not for you," said Shelly as he noticed Ash's hand was groping his crotch perhaps trying to force and erection.

"But…"

"Stop being such a slut and go hang out with your Irishman."

"You just got roasted Eliza, how do you feel?" asked Valkyrie in the deepest voice she could possibly make. However, not everyone with Valkyrie.

"So is it small? Is that why you're embarrassed?" asked Twitch.

"What? No? Go ask some other Canadian about his cock and watch him glue you to the floor with maple syrup," said Shelly.

"Wait, so it is small," said Frost."

"I'm not sure how Sebastien would enter that ass of yours if it was so small," said Shelly.

"It's probably around three hot dogs mind you. You're just trying to get this off your shoulders aren't you?" asked Frost.

"If I was evil enough, I would gladly cock slap you all in the face at your current distance," said Shelly.

"He is lumberjack after all, he's probably the size of a fucking tree under there," said Valkyrie.

"Not that big but that's close enough and of course, what a beautiful reference," replied Shelly.

"Great. I don't need a hunk like Keith, maybe you're the guy I was looking for," said Valkyrie.

"Flirting won't get me distracted, leave already," said Shelly.

"Can I at least get your shirt?" asked Ash.

"Can we?" asked Valkyrie.

"Pretty please?" asked Twitch while Frost shrugged.

"Ah fuck it. Whoever gives me a better blowjob gets the shirt. I haven't released in a while so brace yourselves. You have a minute each to prove yourselves," said Shelly who quickly opened his fly.

Heathrow Airport

"There's my beauty," said Jäger who pointed to his helicopter.

"Good, I didn't want to walk," said Frederick causing them to laugh. Bandit receives a text.

Liam: The Brazilians are in your chopper, hope you're back at Heathrow.

"Great fucking news, we have guests in our dearest helicopter," said Bandit.

"Who?" asked Erik.

"Brazilians from BOPE, they're just as new as you guys," said Bandit.

"What the hell is BOPE?" asked Kai.

"Brazilian special forces whatever the fuck else type of thing," said Bandit.

"I heard one of them is a naughty girl, perhaps you could give her a good fucking on the way," said Jäger.

"I'll be the undefined you in that statement," said Frederick.

"Come on, we're almost there," said Bandit.

"I better be able to sit next to Marius during the flight," said Elisabeth.

"Yeah just don't squeeze the hell out of me or I can't guarantee our arrival," replied Jäger.

"I'll make sure you don't get that seat," said Erik.

"Is there anything I missed since my last visit?" asked Cedrick.

"Nothing really. I suggest you ask someone at base," said Bandit.

"Fair enough," said Cedrick. There was a quick introduction of names as Capitão sat nicely in the back while Caveira angrily sat in the pilot's seat. They unanimously agreed that she looked scary and didn't get any words from her besides "shut up." Jäger was scared to ask her to move away from the pilot's seat which caused Bandit to drag her out and toss her in the back. Frederick flirted with her but obviously didn't reach a nice ending as she put her knife uncomfortably close to his neck. Bandit noticed how outrageously the two operators were at completely different ends of the spectrum. Capitão was as pleasant as it could get while Caveira was your worst pick from a box of chocolates. Bandit inspected the fascinating crossbow that Capitão had and found out Caveira's special was interrogations. Her level of hostility was so high he could smell it and they had to deal with it for at least an hour. Bandit could only imagine how Capitão dealt with her for twelve.

Kitchen

"How's it going chef?" asked IQ as Blitz cooked what remained.

"We'll be on time, I'm sure of it," replied Blitz who was plating a food item.

"It's good you brought Matt director,"" said IQ.

"He's good to be around. Anyway, Teddy gets more experience behind the desk so everyone gets something out of it," said Liam.

"Can you Germans please explain how you drink so much?" asked Matt as he looked at the massive beer glass.

"There's no perfect explanation but we just do," said Blitz.

"Are all the tables ready Matt?" asked IQ.

"Just waiting for all the remaining food," the ginger replied. All the remaining food would be ready and neatly placed onto the set tables. The dishes were quite diverse as there was chicken, beef, pork, veal, all green and mixed salads, simple sauces, pasta, bread, soups, assembled meat dishes, and even drinks made from scratch. Eating utensils were forced to be the three powers, knives, forks, and spoons. There was even time to label the seating arrangements. Spetsnaz sat together at a large square table for four. Fuze would be flanked by Tachanka to his left, Kapkan to his right, and Glaz in front. All ten from GSG9 would sit a large rectangular table at the longer sides. Cedrick would sit next to Bandit, IQ, Jäger and Blitz (to his right). The opposite side consisted of Frederick, Elisabeth, Kai, Johan, and Erik (to Frederick's right). All the Americans would get to sit together as well at the same type of table. Keith would sit by Greg, Valkyrie, and Blackbeard (to the Wolf's right). The opposite side would have Thermite, Ash, Pulse, and Castle (to the Irishman's right). The French and Canadians would get to sit together at another rectangular table. Shelly, Jacks, Frost, and Buck were on one side (to the Lumberjack's right). Montagne, Doc, Twitch, and Rook controlled the other side (to the shield bearer's right). The British had the honors of sitting with the director's team. Mute was on the right of Smoke who was on the right of Sledge who was the right of Thatcher. Teddy was on the right of Toby who had Matt on his left and the director at the other end. Finally, Capitão and Caveira were placed together at a table for two.

"Your decorations are fucking beautiful," said Blitz as he looked at the lively and very welcoming mess hall.

"Thanks Elias," replied IQ with an appreciative bear hug.

"You were a great helper Monika."

"Working with you makes me care."

"If I couldn't control myself, I'd be giving you love bites by now."

"Well kissing isn't where it has to end."

"What are you suggesting Monika?"

"It wouldn't hurt to touch a bit would it?" IQ's hands dived under the boy's layers and snaked up his torso.

"I guess so but not right here."

"To the bathroom we go." IQ tugged Blitz and took the lead.

"Bathroom?"

"I read about Aries, once you guys get in bed, there's no way out. We'll just make this quick."

"Well…"

"Let's be clear, if Dominic wasn't around, I'd let you fuck me all you could possibly want."

"Are you suggesting you like me more than him?"

"If he didn't exist then perhaps yes."

"Interesting."

"On second thought, why not go to your room." IQ then ran with him upstairs.

"I'll try to not go over the clock but I can't guarantee full control of my inner Aries."

"Something tells me you'll do it just right."

"There's only one way to find out." Blitz was in grey jeans and hopped out of them like it wasn't even on his person. His shoes went flying off and hit the door.

"Canvas slip-ons, you really were prepared for quick naked sex."

"Now I'm waiting for you to reveal yourself."

"You still have your t-shirt on."

"So?"

"I already made my move, you haven't Monika." Blitz would soon regret the statement. It took one swift movement, IQ took off her sweatshirt and sports bra. She knew she had her bra on with Bandit but the chef seemed to deserve extra credit, he worked hard and this was one step of it paying off. To add sprinkles, IQ added a hair flip to the sequence.

"You better take that back lover boy. If you don't mind Elias, take my kicks off."

"Of course." Blitz pulled the laces and watched IQ kick her shoes off in which one accidentally hit him in the face.

"Sorry Elias."

"Shit happens, socks on or off?"

"Well you better take yours off too."

"No problem Weiss." IQ coughed at the mention of her last name.

"Kötz."

"The one and only. Hey, nice polish you've got there."

"Pink is getting old so I went with black. I'm thinking about trying blue."

"That will look lovely." Blitz ran a finger up her sole and moved towards her ankle. IQ opened the fly of her jeans and pushed them down with quite some effort in her sitting position. "I can't be taking that long."

"Well you kind of are, get a move on it Elias."

"Are you angry?"

"I will be."

"Great."

"You're pushing it Elias, we don't have time for nine years worth of foreplay."

"I'll make sure I take my time."

"Fantastic."

"I'd hope you would say that." Blitz finally reached the stage where the last article of clothing on IQ's body was her underwear. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing panties. "You're wearing…"

"I don't masturbate Elias but I think you're telling me that I should. What's wrong with spandex?"

"It doesn't seem like you."

"You're such an sexist ass Elias, I can wear what I want mind you."

"I'm not sexist."

"Well ever thought that's why you don't have a girlfriend? Tell your cock during a jack off session that I'll be at its virgin funeral."

"I've had girlfriends Monika, you better take that back."

"Well looks like making you angry doesn't work."

"What the hell? You wanted to make me angry?"

"It's funny because I can usually get Dominic to do whatever I want when he's angry."

"I assure you I'm not Dominic."

"So I've noticed."

"Now you've seen them, now you don't." IQ tugged back on her black sports bra.

"No, why?"

"You couldn't help but stare, perhaps I solved the problem."

"Well at least it gave me something to work with." Blitz whipped his hardened cock out of his underwear.

"You might as well go in dry, we can't be late."

"Show me the ass that we all love."

"Go ahead." IQ seductively positioned her ass in Blitz's line of sight. Blitz grabbed a side of her but with each hand as he kissed her hole. Blitz then forced his tongue through the ring of muscle and tasted her insides. The dominant taste appeared to be Bandit's semen or at least he thought it was. Blitz started tongue fucking which made IQ want to grab her butt. Blitz stopped her hands and slowly increased the pace. Since Blitz wouldn't let her hands near her own butt, IQ teased Blitz's cock that wasn't yet begging for release but on the road towards it. Blitz started to emit moans at her touch as IQ felt the vibrations against her butt. "I think that's good enough Elias." Blitz stopped and took his tongue out of the area and fully back into his mouth.

"Ready Monika?"

"Since I fucking brought you in here."

"Good spirit indeed." Blitz brushed his cock against her hole and then pushed his warmth inside. Blitz's warm hands rubbed against IQ's cold thighs as she moaned from his penetration. Then Blitz stopped his thrusts and pulled out, he felt like he was missing something. Kisses. That was it, she needed kisses. Blitz made IQ roll over face up as he could now have her watch him kiss her all over. Bandit might have beat her to him but he was having great moments, from a great experience. In cooking terms, IQ was about to be served an appetizer, more like a drink. Well if he released inside of her, it would be like stuffing a chicken or turkey but obviously IQ was lean and thin like a fox or perhaps wolf.

"Go faster Elias."

"Patience Monika." Blitz's hands were at her shoulders now as he planted a kiss below her eye and nuzzled her nose with his. IQ couldn't help but smile and played with the boy's nipple. Blitz was a cute guy, cute enough to make her dream of fucking him with the cock she dreamed of having although being a girl was entertaining enough. IQ felt more power from the boy's left arm not to mention Blitz's left bicep was at least three times as firm as his right. It suggested his shield work definitely played a huge part. Blitz couldn't handle the nipple play any longer and pushed her hand aside and touched hers in response.

"Don't get distracted Elias."

"I'm not distracted Monika, I kind of feel like breast fucking."

"Well if you finish, then maybe I'll let you do that."

"Deal."

"Your level of cuteness already said that."

"Really?"

"Yeah it did. What's cuter than a shield bearer who isn't a hunk of muscle or large as hell? You're the perfected shield man."

"Define hunk of muscle."

"Seamus, Keith, Shu-Shu…"

"Shu-Shu, seriously?"

"Shuhrat Kessikbayev, is that better?"

"I don't understand how Keith rolls into that, it's like saying Dominic is."

"But he is."

"It's just height difference, even for Seamus."

"He's not even human Elias."

"I'm pretty sure Seamus is a human."

"I'm talking about Keith."

"Well he's two different things at once."

"Yeah but still."

"It's not his problem that his looks attract boys as well."

"Greg is the cutest ginger I've ever seen."

"You think everyone is cute." Blitz added a strong thrust to back up his statement.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do Monika."

"When do I ever lie?"

"Maybe you don't to Dominic but you could to me."

"Oh whatever, this better end soon Elias, we have a fucking party that only we can open up."

"Sorry."

"You better be." Blitz felt his balls slap into the nice cushion of IQ's butt. His cock was wet with his saliva but it clearly going to dry up soon. Blitz knew what they had to attend but his desires urged him to make the session as long as possible. He wasn't sure if his inner Aries was about to dominantly possess him.

Air Force Nein, Jäger's Helicopter

"We're just about there folks," said Jäger as he proceeded in landing the helicopter.

"Yeah just don't kill us now or this ride wasn't worth my time," said Frederick.

"I'll try not to, just blame Elisabeth," replied Jäger.

"What did I do," asked Elisabeth.

"Ever thought you could stop squeezing the hell out of me?" questioned Jäger.

"Only those boys can handle that I guess." Elisabeth peeks back at all the broad shouldered boys in the back.

"You just realized?"

"Sorry Marius but maybe it's time to put on a bit of weight, I heard you're the same weight as one of the girls."

"Someone finally agrees," said Bandit.

"Shut up," said Jäger.

"Make me."

"I'll make sure the rotors chop off your head."

"I'd like to see you do that with your hands."

"When could I ever win a fist fight with you?"

"Exactly, so you shut up."

"Fine."

"Great."

"I haven't seen such a long building in a while," said Erik looking at the hundreds of feet of team quarters.

"You're all going to be on the third floor," said Bandit.

"Who else would be there?" asked Johan.

"There's four Canadians and four Americans. There is twenty bedrooms on the second and third floors which makes you fill the third to sixteen and bringing the operator strength to thirty six operators," said Bandit.

"It really changed from twenty fast didn't it?" asked Kai.

"We got the first two Canadians in February and the first two SEALs in May, then came the two bonuses in the summer around June, and now there's all of you in August," replied Bandit. The helicopter was already ground for some time but no one found the urge to get out expect for the one and only Caveira who jumped out a while ago.

"We better catch up to the girl before they think she's killed all of us," said Frederick. The crew agreed and carried their belongings with them. The SAS guard greeted them and asked about the girl who just walked in. Bandit didn't like being wrong but assumed she had problems. As soon as they entered, Max happily barked at Bandit's return as was just as delighted at seeing Cedrick. Max curiously sniffed the party and appreciated the petting from the new people.

"Friends," said Bandit. Max responded with a bark and jumped a few times in attempt to lick his face. "Third floor," ordered Bandit as the dog darted away. "He'll take the honors."

"I wonder where everyone else is," said Jäger.

"They're probably at the mess hall painstakingly refraining from eating until we're in there," replied Bandit.

Mess Hall

"I think they're here but where's Monika and Elias?" asked Valkyrie. In a mere few seconds, Blitz arrived with IQ completing their stealth adventure.

"I would've gladly kill Elias if he couldn't bring me here undetected," said IQ.

"Well they aren't here yet so consider it done," said Blitz.

"Then who's the director shaking hands with?" asked IQ.

"Well she's one of the new ones," said Valkyrie nervously.

"Damn it, I knew Elias would take to long."

"What were you guys doing up there?" asked Valkyrie.

"We had sex," confessed Blitz.

"I might as well tell you I gave Shelly a blowjob and that's why I have his t-shirt," said Valkyrie pointing to the shirt hanging from her waist.

"Why?" asked IQ.

"He wasn't explaining why he was armed and guarding a room and Eliza just had to provoke him by talking about dick size or I think it was Emma, whatever."

"So how did you get the shirt?" asked Blitz.

"I performed the best, yes I know what you're thinking, slut, slut, slut indeed."

"Or you're just prettier than the rest."

"Oh please Elias, I have tattoos."

"Well Dominic has tattoos," said IQ.

"Really?"

"Yes he does," said Blitz.

"Well maybe I'll just have to catch him off guard one day, is that why he always has a jacket on?" Blitz and IQ nodded. "Interesting, I've only seen the very small arrow on his forehead so I thought he didn't really have any at all."

Shelly's Room

Mackenzie concluded that he should change since the girls messed up his clothes. So, he fetched a new black t-shirt, changed his flannel from red to green, changed his underwear which clearly lead to changing his pants. Mysterious Canadian basketball skills got everything into the laundry basket on the other side of the room. It was the perfect time for Jacks to walk in as his fellow Canadian approved his looks.

"You're missing something Shelly."

"What would that be?" Jacks took a black baseball cap and set it on the blonde's head. He then forced it 180 degrees around until the visor was directly facing the back. Shelly wanted to fix his hair due to the push.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"It looks sexier that way."

"Oh please Jacks."

"It's true. There could've been only so many reasons for all the available girls to go after you."

"Who told you?"

"People."

"More than one person?"

"Yeah…"

"I will gladly pierce the Pierce out of you if you've told anyone else."

"They're girls Shelly, they would tell anyone."

"Anyone?"

"Most likely."

"Now I'm screwed."

"You wouldn't be the laughing stock if that's what you're afraid of."

"Oh really?" Jacks leaned on his shoulder.

"You're the storyteller, they sucked your cock Shelly, only they could've done funny things or make mistakes."

"Did I ever say I love you Jackson Pierce?"

"Never said it with my full name until now."

"You need a hug Jacks."

"Don't go any further than that, it's nearly ten and we haven't even had dinner."

Mess Hall

It finally became the time where everyone was now present and allowed to eat. Whether it was Russians eating whole chickens like they were a box of chocolates to Germans drinking nine times more than everyone else, happiness and conversation dominated the mood until things just had to happen. The Americans ordered at least six extra orders of French Fries and three extra orders of Steak Fries. As entertaining and filling dinner was, Blitz and IQ weren't done stuffing the hell out of the team, there was still dessert, a lot of it. The main focus was ice cream in which Mute was intentionally given a banana in his share. Besides ice cream, there was pudding, flavored bread, cookies, and other such treats. The best part was no one was allowed to leave until they were completely done with what they ordered. It was a mix of punishment and forced appreciation while they enjoyed it. That was the moment where the problems rolled in.

"So I heard you have something against Irish people," said Thermite as he walked up behind Shelly who pleasantly ate.

"I didn't force her to suck Jordan, she wanted to."

"She did what?" Thermite now drunkenly held Shelly's collar.

"Relax Jordan, you're over you liquor, you don't want to do this."

"Shut up goldilocks, you did something wrong."

"Goldilocks? Is that the best you got to offer?"

"Oh… breeds… there's more."

"Not sure what that means Jordan."

"Shut up. Her mouth didn't deserve your cock."

"You're better off telling her that. You might as well sit down."

"I'm not taking orders from a Canadian." Shelly now stood up.

"It is your best interest, now back off Jordan."

"I'm not done with you Shelly."

"Go away Jordan."

"Keep your filthy hands off my girl."

"You're such a pathetic asshole." Shelly lit the fire with strong blow to Thermite's lower jaw. There were two things that were just about to destroy Shelly. First, Thermite was a fighter, better at a fist fight than anyone around. Second, never underestimate a drunk Irishman, he's just as dangerous as one in normal condition. Shelly blocked Thermite's punch which was intentionally made by his left hand. With Shelly busy guarding his left, his right hand used every speck of power to make Shelly fly off his feet and onto his back. The punch was aimed at the upper chest just under the nape of his neck. Clearly a problem was rising and the director's "aide" Matt got up and slowly walked over to the incident after volunteering. Unfortunately for Matt, Thermite's Texas side was about to shine brightly, the ability to do just about anything alone. It was now a 2v1 as Matt approached Thermite as the Texan continued to beat up Shelly even though he was already bloodied. Montagne was suggesting the use of a flashbang to safely solve the problem but his intelligence was ignored, completely. Shelly desperately tried to stop Thermite's powerful blows and felt like he was slowly and painfully dying. Matt was about to perform a roundhouse kick on Thermite as the Texan found it as an opportunity to ground his second opponent. However, Matt was prepared to have his leg grabbed and kicked Thermite's head sending him stumbling back while Matt jumped off him to land on his feet. Shelly miserably lay on the floor and watched the madness. Matt was surprised when he now faced a Thermite charging towards him which sent them both sprawling across the floor and sliding out of the mess hall.

"Are you alright Shelly?" asked Jacks as his fellow Canadian was in tears.

"What did I do wrong Jacks, what?" Shelly weakly clutched Jacks.

"You're okay now Shelly." Jacks attempted to give Shelly comforting strokes. Buck and Frost were concerned as well as they came to their "WIA" man.

"You were right Shelly, he couldn't hold his liquor," said Buck holding one of the boy's hands. Shelly smiled but that smile soon disappeared when Ash came into his line of sight. Shelly felt a sudden surge of power and the urge to respond to the presence of the figure before him. Ash was fueling his adrenaline. Shelly gained to power to stand and grabbed her French braided ponytail.

"Disgraceful." Shelly walked away slowly and found safe access to the main staircase as Matt apprehended Thermite.

"That doesn't happen often does it now?" asked Fredrick.

"Americans can't hold their liquor like us Frederick, they're pathetic amateurs but they're great fighters nonetheless," said Erik.

"That's true Erik, and nothing like this ever happens," said Bandit.

"It's sometimes a shame to feel how we're known for drinking alcohol," said Jäger.

"The whole fucking Europe is so that we don't feel lonely," said Cedrick.

"That's true I guess," replied Jäger.

"This better be the end of the meal because I already set my schedule for the gym," said Kai.

"Don't worry, it's all over now," said IQ.

 **Author's Note: There's still a bit more to go, see if you can answer all the trivia in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like suggestions for character focus as I'm sure by now you guys know well who's under my lense.**

"It better be Monika, I might just sleep here tonight," said Bandit.

"Do I have to carry you?" asked IQ. Bandit leaned on Cedrick's shoulder. Cedrick wrapped his right arm around his brother along with a little hair petting.

"Did Dominic do anything else interesting?" asked the brother.

"He had a movie marathon a few days ago and wouldn't let anyone watch with him and he ignored every call and text unless he was hungry," said IQ.

"I heard Dominic does interesting things when angry," said Cedrick. The group hears Dominic groan.

"Why is he the only one sleepy?" asked Johan.

"He woke up pretty early this morning like around 4," said Blitz.

"Twenty hours you say? Well that's nearly a damn day," said Erik. Jäger kept on poking at Bandit's arm. By now, Bandit's head shifted to Cedrick's lap. Jäger's incessant poking was rewarded with a slap in the face strong enough to send the pilot to the floor. Elisabeth concerned at what such a pathetically small fall could do to the one and only Marius Streicher, came to his side. Bandit took the opportunity to place his legs on Jäger's seat. Cedrick watched the now calm Bandit peacefully sleep on his lap and thought about carrying his brother to bed.

"I think it's time to say goodnight to our dear Dominic," said Cedrick.

"I'll take him," said IQ.

"Can you?" challenged Cedrick in a friendly manner.

"I bet I can beat you in an arm wrestle."

"I should've seen that coming."

"You should have Cedrick, you should have. Come on Dominic, I'm sure Mr. Teedles would love to have your company." There's a barely noticeable struggle when IQ picks up Bandit but she easily carries him as the boy's legs from knees down dangles from her right forearm and his head on her left.

"That reminds me, I brought Fox with me," said Frederick.

"I have Wolfy with me," said Kai.

"I assume we all have stuffed animals," said Blitz.

"Which is probably why we don't get nightmares," said Jäger.

"I wouldn't disagree my friend," agreed Erik.

"If Dominic isn't here, I don't see any point in being awake," said Cedrick.

"Good point, we should actually try to sleep on our first day at Rainbow," conceptualized Frederick. The German crew left the mess hall and off to their rooms on the second and third floors. Matt was on floor B2 boxing with the drunk Thermite until the man passed out. Another round of sex at midnight was what encouraged Keith and Greg to fall asleep, somehow the ginger felt the urge to sleep alone and not with his lover. When Bandit touched his bed, he shifted at an angle diagonally which cancelled out space for anyone else. IQ concluded that Bandit was probably still angry from Jäger poking him and maybe even from Thermite's bullshitting. Shelly angrily stared at the ceiling in a mute manner as Doc tended to his bloodied areas. Jackson watched over Shelly wondering if the man needed a treat from himself, in bed. Buck couldn't convince himself to change clothes when he was in bed and decline Frost's offers of her doing so for him. Ash decided to meditate before she went to sleep but it really was an excuse for thinking how to punish Thermite. Caveira flirted with Pulse but her attempts were fruitless as she was rejected. IQ got Bandit to wake up a few minutes after being on the comfort of his bed.

"Don't you want to drop out of your clothes?" asked IQ.

"Fine, I'm just tired or your food is too majestically powerful." IQ pulled off his shoes.

"That's a start."

"There, jacket." Bandit revealed his tattooed arms. "Tee." A prominent black eagle appeared on the German's chest in which two flags were on his backside. He ran a hand through his hair. Jeans were a bit difficult due to the small cuffs, he could only imagine how IQ slipped out of them so quickly.

"I think it makes sense why Elias wears slim fit."

"It does indeed." Bandit revealed his mid lengths which was his solution to arousals.

"I guess I'll leave you now Dom."

"Why?"

"Well I kind thought you wanted to be alone."

"You're one person that can keep me awake."

"So you're feeling lonely tonight?"

"Not really, I was simply wondering if you wanted to have sex tonight since I wasn't around for the day." IQ cursed out at herself in her mind, her butt was feeling uneasy due to Blitz and could only imagine what Bandit would do if he found out. She attempted to figure the level of jealously he could have.

"I'll make sure the wind blows you to sleep."

"Let's see if it does."

Jäger and Elisabeth cuddled during her "sleepover" as Jäger developed sexual desires which she easily took note of. Fuze decided to finish watching Finding Dory as he finished Finding Nemo earlier that night before dinner. Tachanka found himself snoring and tried to stop it. Kapkan slept with Doc as Glaz slept with Mute. Valkyrie continued stuffing herself with food long after everyone left the mess hall, surprisingly she never vomited. Blackbeard was dreaming about bears and hunting like a badass. Castle was in deep thinking on creating a rap single in Korean. Pulse later felt bad about rejecting Caveira and offered her to sleep with him for the night. Capitão slept after reading a book for awhile. Matt carried the worn out Thermite to his room and surprised the director with his ripped Henley tee. Blitz lay in bed sexually frustrated as Bandit had IQ and that Jäger had Elisabeth. Unexpectedly, a Scotsman offered his services. Smoke dreamed about women and being James Bond which of course meant he was dreaming about sex. Thatcher luckily had decaf coffee and proceeded to a goodnight's sleep.

Duncan and Max went to sleep in IQ's room since it was the only open door they had access to. Max slept on the floor while Duncan was on his owner's bed.

Whether you're a dog, a human, or even a plate, it was quite an interesting day at Team Rainbow. There was a reason to feel welcome and accomplished if it was cooking the meal to enjoying it. There may have been quite a few sexual activities occurring here and there but everyone is open arms to stress relief. The ability to think was the house of privacy if your dreaming about a crush or perhaps mastering something. It didn't matter who you are on Team Rainbow, what mattered was what you had to offer and who you would become.

 **Author's Note: I would love reviews for this story mainly because I wasn't sure how to end it but also because I want to see who you guys want in action. This is the final chapter in Out From Under The Covers, The Detective may be on hold while I figure out the September Collection.**


End file.
